


Fire Within

by CreativeWritingSoul



Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeWritingSoul/pseuds/CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: How could something that feels so right, be so terribly complicated? Rated T, enjoy! :)





	1. ( I )

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons, places or events. If so it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it, thank you!

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Jackson Jekyll was supposed to be in Mad Science – his most favourite class – he wasn't present there today. But he did go to school. Cutting class wasn't something he used to do, until he began dating the completely irresistible Deuce Gorgon.

A soft moan escaped the normie's lips as his flame kissed him passionately in the depth of the catacombs. It was the only place they could think of in a pinch. It was dark, also a little damp but that didn't bother the two of them. Jackson kissed back with the same inner heat Deuce was giving him. Soon he shoved his infatuation up against the stone catacomb wall. It was  _on_  now.

Deuce took no time obliging, taking off his shirt at a simple visual request from his delicate normie. He couldn't help but adore the way he paid special attention to his finely tuned body. It drove him wild when the other kissed his chest and stomach. He was extremely proud of being physically fit and athletic. His bod was Jackson's temple to do whatever he pleased, whenever he pleased.

Jackson took off his glasses, tossing them aside carelessly – he didn't need them to  _feel_  the connection between he and his current lover. Running his hands down the bare chest of Deuce Gorgon was always thrilling. But it was even more so when they were at school – and this, well it wasn't the first time. "Jackson... my turn?" he caressed the soft porcelain skin of his beloved.

"Not yet, just be patient..." he purred seductively, capturing the other's lips in another heated lip-lock.

"Well, y'all just ain't got no shame do ya?"

Jackson bolted off of Deuce when he heard the voice of someone else. Especially a familiar southern-belle twang.

"Relax Jekyll, I ain't gonna say nothin'," She smirked, tapping her heel upon the cement flooring. "y'all look soo scary cute though! At least lemme serenade the both o' ya? I gotta work on my ballads anyhow."

Deuce couldn't care less, as long as it meant Jackson didn't have to leave his arms. Jackson was about to say something, when he had a sweet interruption – a simple kiss from his boyfriend, continuing the game and leading the chase.

Several moments passed, the two males just wrapped up in one another, Jackson's button up shirt perfectly unfastened and the gorgon embracing him close, touching the small of his back. Upon live, loud instruments being played a very familiar transformation was taking place right then and there. "Ahh! Noo!" Were the only words Jackson got out, before making a painfully awkward change there in his boyfriend's arms.

"WHOA! Too close for comfort man!" None other than Holt Hyde backed up quickly, almost in fear. "I don't know what'cha doin' here, but uh... this is mine." He referred to his body with simple gestures. "And what's yours, is over there." He shook it off and ran quickly out of the catacombs.

Operetta had totally forgotten Jackson's lack of being able to remain in form when music was played. She saw the whole thing unravel. Her eyes of a beautiful hue shifted over to a saddened, half-naked Deuce Gorgon. "He... he don't know, does he?"

Deuce pushed his sunglasses up further on his nose, exhaling sharply. "Jackson is  _my_  boyfriend, but Holt... not so much."

"Oh my."

"Yeah, it's... it's pretty complicated dude-ette." He stated, as if she hadn't thought of it already.

Operetta tossed back some hair over her shoulder. She gave her head a shake. "I'll sure say. Don't worry pumpkin, he'll come around. Ya gonna head to class?"

Deuce gave a nod, "Probably. The mom's up my butt about my grades, she doesn't want me to hit rock bottom in academics, y'know?"

"Yeah, she just cares like any momma does."

Deuce couldn't fully agree that his mother was like any other mom. Not when he knew her a lot better than that. He wouldn't dare open up to her about his relationship with Jackson. Cleo was one thing – she just didn't like her. But for her son to be dating... another  _boy_? - she just could  _not_  find out. It'd be the end of all the un-dead – and that would be something! "I gotta go, thanks Operetta, catch ya around."

She waved him off as he put his shirt back on, leaving the catacombs and heading back to Monster High, to attend class – which he really had no intentions of doing in the first place. If only his plans hadn't changed so abruptly. He didn't want to be in class, he wanted to hear the loud moans of pleasure he'd be giving his boyfriend right now... not the lecture in Dead Languages. But whatever, good things always came to those who waited – right?

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

"Ooh hey Frankie Fine!" Holt flashed a wide grin, from one ear right to the other. He loved courting Frankie... plus any other female who would give him the time of day.

"Hi Holt, how's Jackson?" She asked him eagerly, wondering if those two ever really saw eye to eye just yet. It seemed to be a long time coming. Especially lately, he appeared to be less associated with Jackson than normal. It was a little peculiar.

"Don't know, don't quite care baby doll." He looked her in the eyes, "Why, you lookin' for him?" asking in a semi-interrogating manner.

Frankie shook her head, her black and white hair in a gorgeous side swept fishtail braid. She didn't want to be with someone who couldn't accept the other side of himself, or even come to a truce for that matter. But thing is, if Jackson was seeing someone, shouldn't Holt also be seeing the  _same_  someone? "Not really, can't I just ask about the other half of you?"

"Ahh my Frankie Fine you're killin' me ghoul. He ain't the other side that completes me – that could be you sweet thang."

Frankie sighed, holding her books closer to her chest. "Well, it probably isn't. I told you Holt, until you can accept Jackson – nothing's going to happen between us and when I say something, I stick to it, plain and simple. Now, go on and create another 'bangin' beat' or something. Whatever you do that won't get you into too much trouble." She giggled, but only semi-enthused.

Holt patted where his heart would be, "You... Frankie Fine, are a tough shell to crack, but I'll get to crackin' ya one day. And when I do, ya won't be able to resist THIS FACE, and goodnight – Frankie Fine."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, "See ya later, Holt." Parting ways from him in the hallway, just shaking her head at his on-going antics.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

It wasn't until the end of school when Deuce and Jackson met up again. "Hey, I missed you  _so_  much." Deuce swept in and kissed Jackson's cheek, making the other blush and nearly drop all his books. He smiled at the gesture, the sweet gesture was almost too much to handle. He wanted to strip his boyfriend down right then and there to resume what they were doing before Holt rudely interrupted it.

"Not as much as I missed you. I wrote  _your_  name down on my test in Mad Science,  _not_  my own." Deuce laughed. "That's not even the best part," Jackson began his explanation. "Hackington told me I had it real bad." Deuce laughed harder. "I know right?  _Hack_  was telling me I have it badly." He sighed, finishing up shoving his binders in his backpack. "I already  _know_  how bad I have it for you." He grabbed Deuce's vest and pulled him closer, taking the other's sunglasses off as he snuck in a kiss, creating a whole new level of vulnerability for them both right there in the halls of Monster High.

Jackson put them right back on before Deuce could open his eyes, thus avoiding potential disaster but adoring every second. "Jackson, you're so full of surprises. You pull something new every single time we're together." Deuce grinned, "It's kinda cool dude."

Jackson rolled his eyes, "Hey,  _dude_..." mocking his significant other brightly. "please stop that, I'm not just some dude. Or at least I hope I'm not." He paused for a second, watching Deuce intently for a negative reaction, but there wasn't one. He was listening just as intently as his boyfriend was speaking. "I'm not part of your bromance," he chuckled. "I'm your romance and there is a difference y'know?"

He then nodded, "Absolutely, bad habit."

Jackson poked Deuce's nose. "No worries."

He grabbed his backpack and his boyfriend sighed. "Jacksooonn."

"What?"

Deuce narrowed his eyes at his lover's backpack. "I'm beginning to feel second best to your homework."

Jackson smiled, "You can't be serious right now."

Deuce raised a brow above his sunglasses. "What if I was?"

Jackson thought about it, "Then... I would... papershred my homework, I totally would. Just to spend time with you, you should know that." He kissed Deuce's soft lips, a soft moan escaping. "Mhm, and we are going to continue where we left off earlier. That I  _promise_  you... but right after studying."

Deuce heaved a contented sigh as he held the hand of his boyfriend, the ups and downs of dating a nerd. But a hot nerd... well that was an easy compromise.


	2. ( II )

 ★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Holt Hyde  _hated_  school, always did. He didn't enjoy hitting the books at all, he didn't enjoy being all hush-hush in a classroom setting, he didn't like the tests and quizzes, assignments and projects – but that's what his nerdy counterpart was for! He enjoyed all this stuff and so on. Not him.  _'Alrighty nerd-brain, it's time to do your thaaang!'_ Not realizing that school was now over for the evening, he just saw that he was still in school plus the knowledge of a test tomorrow, he figured if he stayed out he'd have to actually do work. Fearing that, he hid in the bathroom inside a stall, morphing into Jackson was easy and so was making his appearance. However everytime he did so left poor Jackson not feeling so hot.

The room was spinning, it took him a second to realize that he'd been brought out so quickly. Barely being able to focus, he managed to grip the seat of the toilet and heave all stomach contents. Now in a cold sweat and trembling, the normie leaned on his arm trying to catch his breath when his glasses slid off and into the toilet bowl now christened with his vomit. "Seriously..." he muttered softly, pulling them out with a cringe, shaking them off a little before just tossing them on the ground, he could barely deal with this today. His body was hurting too, arms, legs – torso, especially his head it was all aching mercilessly. Being dual natured sucked. Big time.

Reaching up slowly he pulled the handle, flushing the toilet and slowly getting to his feet despite the dull aching. Jackson was tired, not just physically tired... but tired all over. His mind and body just exhausted. He was tired of being the only one between him and Holt to care about everything and to participate in doing it.

When it came to school, that was all Jackson. When it came to projects, assignments, tests, everything school related – Holt never did a damn thing, yet they shared their grade when report cards came out. Why should he have to share a grade with someone who did nothing to deserve the same?

Enough mental ranting, he decided he'd just get over it. Looking at himself in the mirror, he sighed. "I can't do this forever..." there was only one person whom could comfort him when he was feeling so shitty like this... but where could he find him? Deuce didn't really like school either, however he'd been participating much more since seeing Jackson, but then again that could've been because their dates were primarily study ones.

He smiled in thought, thinking about his boyfriend. He'd love nothing more than to be in his strong arms right now.

They previously met up after school, but then an 'emergency casketball' practice was called which Holt found it a great time to flirt amongst the small crowd in the gymnasium. At the mere mention of a test tomorrow, Holt ran off to the bathroom to change to Jackson, whom was now stuck in the bathroom stall.

"I feel like such shit right now," he groaned softly, unaware that the bathroom door had opened.

"Babe?" the harsh whisper of a certain Gorgon was heard, almost instantly Jackson felt better. Sort of, his stomach still felt horrible and he himself felt so weak.

"In here Deuce," Jackson called out softly, unlocking the stall door from where he sat.

Deuce knelt down beside his beloved boyfriend, brushing his soft hair back and kissing his cheek. "It's not normal for normies to be all cold and like, clammy right?"

Jackson wearily shook his head, "Not really, how's... um, casketball practice?" He really didn't mean to miss it, he just couldn't help being whisked in here and forced out by Holt. It just happened that way and it happened that way a little too often for his liking, but Holt Hyde did whatever he wanted and whenever he wanted, without Jackson's consent.

"It was alright, I missed seeing your face though." He pulled a weakened Jackson into his arms to kiss him tenderly, embracing him as only Deuce could. "Since you're not feeling so great, let me take you to my place. You can rest up and I'll whip us up some dinner, sound good?"

Jackson nodded, it always sounded good when Deuce cooked for the two of them. Anything he made was always flawlessly delicious. Even if the ingredients were questionable, the outcome never was. He hugged Deuce who picked him up, sitting him on the bathroom counter-top. He leaned on Deuce, all of his strength was just drained from him. Siphoned. He felt like this every single time he changed back from being Holt.

He nudged his boyfriend gently, kissing his forehead. "Hey, I know you don't feel up to it right now but just sit tight. The sooner we get to my place, then we can both rest easier okay?" He gave Jackson a few seconds to gather the little strength he had to sit up and think about getting a move on.

Deuce walked over and obtained Jackson's glasses, rinsing them under the faucet water for a few seconds and just drying them off on his soft shirt. He put them back on his boyfriend and kissed his nose.

The normie smiled warmly, sliding off the counter with Deuce right there to assist him if he needed it. Picking up his backpack with some strain, they soon headed out of the bathroom, en route to a nice quiet evening together.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

It was ironic, how even if things weren't great at home – home felt like Deuce's place, when his mother wasn't there. The only thing Jackson never felt the wrath of, was a mother less than sweet and soft. He'd never met his boyfriend's mother, according to Deuce if she was any other mom, he would've by now. It brought up many feelings within Jackson. Anger, wondering if she'd ever hurt Deuce. Sadness, that he doesn't have even a normal relationship with his own mother as some were fortunate enough to have. But at the same time, he felt happy that Deuce's place felt so much like home.

"Hey there," his soft voice automatically gave Jackson feelings of comfort and a certain warmth. "you can't be seriously working on homework right now." He noted the books and binders on his king sized bed, with his beloved next to them.

"I won't lie, the nerdy counterpart of me thought about it. But the other side of me that's beginning to like having a life, as long as you're in it – is shoving it away." Jackson weakly smiled, was it sad that he was already in a thin, long sleeved shirt and pajama bottoms already? Leaning back into the softness of the bed, he let out a sigh of relief, letting all the stresses of the day and tension just release.

"Oh good, I'm glad you're pushing it away... because I just wanna hold you close. But I have dinner on the stove and don't feel like having it burn, so I'll be back okay?" Deuce kissed the other's forehead and left the bedroom.

He didn't mind being alone with his thoughts sometimes. It's just being alone all the time that was relentless. But now that he had Deuce, he never really felt lonely. He noticed that despite always wearing longer sleeved shirts, he did so to hide scars etched into his skin. However when his boyfriend slid off his shirt and everything was bare and the scars facing him – he never said a thing. Was it possible for Deuce to not have... paid attention to them?

Then again, how can you pay attention to anything else when you're looking at your lover with total lust? He smirked at the thought. Deuce gave him feelings that he had a real hard time trying to explain, but then he realized that he didn't have to explain exactly what he felt, he just had to know it was real.

But then there were the strange moments at school and sometimes outside of school when he and Deuce were together – such as Cupid grinning at them dreamily.

He slowed all the thoughts down in his mind to a complete lull, not realizing he felt so tired from all the day – erm, night's events. Nothing else to think about but he and Deuce for the evening, that totally relaxed him. Not even his homework could get him to move right now. Heaving another sigh, he let his still aching head hit the pillow and not much longer after that he remained awake.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Deuce had been hard at work preparing dinner and getting it ready to bring in to his sickly boyfriend. He actually researched what sort of foods were good for ill-feeling normies and discovered something called chicken noodle soup and a substance of ginger ale helping, but as far as a chicken noddle soup – he tried his best at it, not 100% satisfied as he'd never seen it before and couldn't compare it to anything else he'd made similarly. And then he made dinner for himself and Jackson later on, if he felt up to eating that much.

He stirred the soup and it's broth almost vigorously as he thought about how ignorant Holt always was to Jackson. He never felt off or sick whenever he transformed and was out, but Jackson always did a good couple hours afterwards and it wasn't fair. Like most everything that happened between Jackson and Holt, one-sided worry, stress and the other side full of not giving a shit. It just wasn't fair.

Jackson always had the bad side of everything in his life, that Deuce was aware of. Such as being bullied when he first arrived at Monster High. He was, Holt wasn't. School work? He does, Holt doesn't. And that's being very vague and including all the stresses that come from school, projects, assignments, essays all that not so fun stuff. He heaved a sigh, maybe he just got a bit moody and upset when his boyfriend wasn't feeling well and stressed to the max, but he wouldn't lie either as he  _loved_  being that thing, that one person who could convince him to totally relax and take some time for himself. Even if they just lie in one another's arms and do nothing, it always takes away his stress and nothing felt better.

The cooking timer went off and Deuce knew his nice hot soup was ready. He transferred it from the boiling pot to a nice big bowl where he put a soup ladle in it, grabbing another small bowl to fill it. It smelled wonderful, he shouldn't have even doubted himself. Setting it on a tray along with a single spoon and a glass of water, all accompanied by a deep red rose – he brought it into the bedroom. "Babe, I have something that should help you feel a bit better a-" he then noticed that his boyfriend was fast asleep, his glasses tilted ever so slightly upon his face as he seemed contented. Deuce glanced down at the tray in hand and set it aside on his desk, making his way back over to the bedside, he carefully pulled Jackson's glasses off, folding them neatly and setting them on the nightstand.

As much as he should have something to eat, it was apparent he needed rest right now. Deuce himself took off his vest, tossed his shirt into the laundry basket ever so neatly and changing into nothing but comfortable pyjama bottoms as well he decided now would be a good time to settle down with his boyfriend for a much needed nap. Snuggling in beside him and getting under the blankets, he leaned in and whispered in his beloved's ear, "Hey, c'mon baby... you're cold, get under blankets with me okay?" In less than a second he found Jackson stirring a bit and wrapping his arms around Deuce, snuggling in.

Deuce brought the warm blankets up and over Jackson, kissing his soft lips and letting out a sigh, he couldn't be any happier and wished that a moment like this, could last a whole un-life, plus eternity.


	3. ( III )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosalindHawkins, BlackIce_K1lls & 4 guests - thanks for the kudos!
> 
> RosalindHawkins - thank you very much for your kind comment! I do hope that you like this chapter, :)

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

It wasn't until there was a slam of the front door that Deuce sprung up so fast he fell right off his bed, scrambling to grab his shades while opening the bedroom door and shutting it, praying to any higher power who could hear him that it wasn't who he thought it was. If it was, he was sunk. He and Jackson as a couple were sunk, everything about unlife after this point would be ruined if it was whom he thought it was.

"Hey man!"

What?! Deuce pulled himself together and walked past the kitchen towards the front entrance of his house, clasping his chest in total relief when he saw Clawd Wolf and Heath Burns entering his home. Anyone  _but_  his mother, was a blessing in disguise. "Guys! What are you doing here?"

Both guys blinked, they were under the impression that Deuce was expecting them.

"Not that I don't like a guy visit from my bros, it's just..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not ready to reveal to them just who was here and what he wanted to do with him, alone. Not quite a group activity was in his mind.

"What?" Heath helped himself to an apple in the fruit dish, biting into it. "There's always time for your bros. It's bros before hoes, Deuce."

Deuce smirked, "You're calling your own cousin a hoe then?"

Heath cracked up, reaching for an apple from the fruit bowl on the table just so. "Well I mean, I guess if that's how you... and he, do that. Or get jiggy with it," he emphasized, wiggling his own butt and smacking it.

"Annd you wonder why you're single, Burns." Clawd laughed, smiling with his pearly white canines. "But hey Deuce, if you're... uh, getting busy with Jackson, or about to – we didn't mean to kill the mood, so to speak."

Deuce shook his head, "Nah, you didn't ruin anything, we were just sleeping together." His eyes widened behind his shades, "Literally! Next to one another, sadly, clothes were on."

Heath smirked, "And that's why you're shirtless?"

Deuce glanced down, "It's really not what you think, I-"

Heath stopped Deuce in mid-sentence, after half making love to the Royal Gala in his hand he let out a soft sigh. "And why shouldn't it be? You're  _dating_  him, aren't you?"

"Yeah but,"

"And he's your boyfriend, isn't he?" Heath pressed on.

"Yeah, but I-"

"And so... with a boyfriend comes, intimacy. Right?"

"Well yes but-"

"No but's Deuce," Heath got up and tossed the apple core into the neat kitchen garbage pail. "If you're Jackson's boyfriend, you guys are all intimate and it's obviously consensual – there's no reason why you should be feeling like you gotta cover it up somehow, or come up with excuses as to why things seem exactly the way they are."

Clawd found himself nodding along, Heath was absolutely right – whether or not he actually knew it. "We're your closest bloodies. We're cool with it, you should be proud of your relationship."

Deuce sighed, "I am, just... quietly. Like, it's hard to be all 100% working in it and the utmost proud, when you gotta keep it on the downlow because there's that one side of your boyfriend who doesn't want anything to do with you."

Clawd tried to figure out what Deuce was really saying, so was Heath. But this was all one big puzzle to them and only a couple pieces put in place of a thousand. "What exactly is going on Deuce? 'Cause I know I'm confused." Heath asked finally, giving up on guessing what he was going on about.

Deuce sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table and instinctively, so did Clawd and Heath. Each on either side of their good friend, they awaited what he'd spill out to them. This was a pretty rare occurrence, normally Deuce didn't spill the beans much, but when he did it was always sincere and also if he needed advice since he was truly stuck. "Jackson and I are great. He listens to me and remembers everything, even the little stuff and I listen to him, we have totally open communication, I can tell him anything and everything and we never run out of things to talk about. He's keeping me grounded when it comes to hitting the books, and I get him to let loose once in awhile we balance each other so damn well but there's just one huge problem."

Clawd and Heath glanced at each other curiously, if it seemed like everything was going well there shouldn't be any problems, let alone a big one.

"Holt."

Ooh, now it was all beginning to make sense!

Clawd gave a nod, he could see where Holt being in the midst of a relationship, one that he wasn't involved in – could be sticky. Very sticky. "He's  _so_  ignorant and inconsiderate to Jackson all the time, but worse than that... and believe me I could rant and go on for hours about that, but Holt... he doesn't even know that Jackson and I are dating. He just knows that he finds himself in really awkward places with me and is kinda creeped out."

Clawd chuckled a bit, but then he sighed. "Holt really hasn't put two and two together? I mean, really?"

Heath nodded along himself, "Yeah it seems a little, obvious. He should know how Jackson feels, they share the same heart I'd imagine. I mean, I'm no doc, so I don't know for sure."

Deuce shook his head, "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I just can't help but to feel a bit... estranged here. I'm not fond of Holt at all, but should I be because he's part of Jackson? I just don't..." Clawd thought about it and Heath put his noggin to work too, the three of them couldn't come up with a good enough idea how to go about this whole Holt interfering thing.

Just then a groggy Jackson half staggered out of the bedroom, glasses in hand. "Ooh, Deuce I already told you that I'm game for a threesome, just not with my cousin and anything that sheds."

"Hey!" Clawd growled lightly, grinning at Jackson's little crack there.

Heath smirked to himself inwardly, "Well you weren't kidding, the line of communication is totally open, just like Jackson's legs."

Despite not having his glasses on, he turned and glared directly at Heath. "Listen firenuts," he began, pointing his glasses towards his cousin. "I can't help you get some when you have that sort of attitude. It's all in the pants. You want it? It's in the pants. You got it? It was in the pants. And personally, I don't mind if Deuce wants to wear the pants in the relationship but he knows that  _I'm_  the one who takes them off."

"Oooh, Jekyll just told you Heath!" Clawd emphasized with a loud clap of his hands.

After settling down from laughter, Heath walked over to Jackson and hopped on the kitchen counter. "I gotta ask you something."

Jackson cleaned his glasses on his shirt and then he put them on his face, "What's up?"

"Holt."

"Oh no, what'd he break now and how long is it gonna take me to fix it?"

Heath shook his head, "It's about... Holt and, your relationship with Deuce."

Jackson's eyes flickered over to Deuce who gave a warm smile in return, letting him know it was okay to openly discuss all this with them. Normally he wouldn't, but enough was enough. They both were fed up with Holt's ways.

He had more than enough tonight alone. "Well, what's there to discuss? Y'know Holt, he runs whenever and wherever he wants to. No worries or cares in the world, I'm always picking up after him while trying to piece together my memory from his antics but... I'm not sure about his stance with Deuce and I. I think deep down he knows, but he's just... oblivious to it? I don't really know but it really... gets in the way. It was okay when I didn't have a life, when I couldn't... but now that I do, it's too much for me to handle Holt and everything else. I want to be with Deuce and that's it, I don't want things to be so damn complicated." He sighed, ranting onward and just having done so in front of them all, but it felt good that he said all that. It made him feel a little bit relieved from the stress Holt brought him.

Deuce got up and scooped his normie up into a tight hug, "Nothing's going to tear us apart baby, I promise you." Kissing his ear gently, gave Jackson all the reassurance he'd need... for now.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Jackson and Deuce sat upon his bed, long after the guys had left – they were only half concentrating on homework as his beloved nerdy normie was utterly distracted, many thoughts were whirling about in his mind. "Hey, you okay?" It didn't take much for Deuce to look at Jackson, he already used every spare chance to sneak a peek at his sexy boyfriend, this was no exception naturally. But he noticed that his focus wasn't on his homework and that was a rarity. He just  _knew_  something was on his mind.

Jackson gave a soft smile, "I'm okay, but that's about it." A few mere seconds later, he then blurted out a smidge of what was on his mind. "Do you really think that people are okay with us being together?"

Deuce thought about it. Naturally there would be a few, or many who'd disagree. But that was with  _any_  coupling. Back when he and Cleo were together, they had monsters who didn't admire them at all. Some didn't favour Clawd's relationship with Draculaura either. "I'm sure some are, but even if no one was okay with us being together... I'm great with it, you're great with it – why does anyone else matter babe?"

He let out a hesitant sigh. "I don't know, sometimes even though you don't care  _what_  they say... you still  _hear_  it. Y'know?"

Deuce honestly couldn't really piece together what Jackson was trying to get at, so he decided to wait and see if the topic would come out soon enough. Or if this really was it.

"Do you still talk to Cleo?" Jackson blurted out suddenly.

Taken aback, Deuce still answered the question. "Yeah, I do. She's not all catty or mean or anything. I just made sure I was open and honest with her. We always had a good level of communication between us so I told her that by any means, it wasn't her. She's beautiful, she really is. But it's not fair of me to stick around just for her sake because there was so much strain. I found myself getting frustrated, taking it out on her with mini-arguments. Over the tiniest stuff too. I didn't want to just stay together, I believe that we both deserved happiness. We're still friends, for sure. But you can't really go 100% back to the way things were after you've dated, so we're at a fragile stage in friendship, but it's a work in progress."

Well, there was Cleo out of Jackson's mind at least. It was real nice that for the most part, the ghoul was supportive. "You believe Heath and Clawd too?"

"Of course I do, they're my top bloodies, they wouldn't lie to me. Heath's not very good at it trust me. Poor guy blurts out everything under pressure and then passes heated gas." He chuckled at the last time that happened to the poor fire elemental, he toasted Clawd's couch, set the fire alarm off and all the Wolf siblings running out of their home, Clawdeen and Howleen in face masks and robes – the whole ordeal was absolutely hard to forget.

Jackson smirked, that sounded like a total Heath move.

Deuce took Jackson's hand, "You can trust your cousin and Clawd. And Cleo won't be a problem. I don't know about the rest of the student bodies, but I also don't give an ounce of shit either. Now it's your turn not to give a shit. Try it, it's fun."

"I'll take your word for it." Jackson hinted, a dark smirk on his face as he shoved all the books on the floor, pulling Deuce towards him, pressing his lips to the other's.

A very shocked Deuce pulled back for a moment, grinning. "I like it when you don't give a shit."

"Well if you like that - dig this, I won't be giving a single fu-" Soon Jackson was silenced by his boyfriend's passionate kisses and heated actions. They might be tired for school, but being studious was the  _last_  thing on their minds.


	4. ( IV )

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Deuce paced back and forth in his bedroom early the next evening. They had over an hour before they'd usually have to get up for school still and he couldn't sleep any longer. When he couldn't sleep, his mind processed thoughts and he had a lot to process. He didn't want Jackson to worry about what anyone else thought of 'them' as an item. It didn't matter to Deuce himself, since he was one of the most popular guys at school... his choices sometimes influenced others. He hoped that his openness with the whole situation would inspire fellow monsters to find out what, or whom truly makes them happy. Not to settle for less and so on.

But right now Jackson was the most important person on his mind. He hadn't shown that type of insecurity before - well he did in the  _very_  beginning, but with Deuce's intense flirting and... sometimes forcing in awkward, sexual tension situations... he got the hint pretty quick and didn't deny him, after the third time he asked. There was that slight hesitation in the beginning but they'd come a long way since then. Why would he feel that way now?

He thought over every little thing it might have been. Could he himself have given off a bad vibe? Wasn't likely, but maybe. Perhaps Jackson felt that things have been going a little too smoothly for awhile, something bad is bound to happen? He wasn't sure, but he did want to get to the bottom of it. The holder of his monster heart, shouldn't be filled with so much doubt.

This thinking thing hurt, he didn't have the faintest clue how Jackson did so much of it on the norm. Ouch!

He decided that he'd go ahead and get dressed. Might as well since he was already up and pacing anyways. He grabbed a shirt, his pants from the closet along with his signature vest. Clean socks... hey wait!

Deuce thought for a moment, all his clothes were clean... put away, his pants were - ironed? Jackson must've been up even earlier, maybe he was thinking about all of this too. He always distracted himself with household chores, tidying up something when he had so much on his mind he couldn't just lie there and think about it another second longer - needing a distraction.

The best thing to do, was to talk about everything. Once the communication dies between two people, nothing else can move forward. That, and solid trust. He already trusted Jackson with his own unlife, he couldn't possibly trust him any more than that. But they couldn't stop communicating. They couldn't.

"Hey Deuce," Jackson said suddenly, startling the Gorgon out of his deep thoughts.

"Hey there flawless," he greeted back quicker than he could think about it. Deuce always came up with flattering things to describe Jackson that made his cheeks blush so heavily each time. "I noticed all my clothes are clean and put away."

Jackson smiled, "Well it was either that or trip over them on my way to the bathroom. If I have to 'bust a nut' I'd rather do it on my boyfriend and not his week-old undies."

Deuce narrowed his eyes and swatted at his boyfriend, whom he now had completely embraced. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He answered quickly, trying to keep the only thought in his mind, about Deuce.

He hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out the right words to say. "You were asking me questions, about what Cleo thinks, if I believe Clawd and Heath... why would you ask me that babe?"

Jackson shrugged, just remaining in the other's hold. "I'm not going to lie and say 'I don't know'... but I just wanted to be, not sure. But... I want to know that everything's still okay and great between us. Not between you and I per se, but things have been getting complicated and... and I need to know you're either in for the long haul, or not."

Deuce raised an eyebrow, "What's been complicating things Jackson? I don't know exactly what you're talking about..." he loosed his grip on Jackson slightly, and it immediately scared the other - he tightened it.

" _Not_  us Deuce... but Holt. I know things are really weird and wonky and just... plain damn awkward and I don't want Holt to ruin another good thing for me! Because we all know that he hates me and doesn't want me to be happy ever!" Jackson didn't realize how he'd half-shouted that, or that he was more worked up about it than he'd thought, since felt the oh-so-familiar stinging sensation in his eyes... the tears would fall soon. He didn't want them to, but he never really had a choice in the matter.

Deuce understood now. The problem didn't lie between them at all... it was Holt Hyde. Sure things were getting a bit complicated, he couldn't be near Jackson when he was out... he couldn't hold him when he was out, actually - Holt was avoiding him like the plague - and not the good kind!

"Shhh. Babe, you and I are fine. We're going to remain fine. You're my world Jackson Jekyll and all of my unworld. I know I can't live without you and I'd rather see you in  _any_  condition... under any conditions, instead of not at all."

He caressed Deuce's chiseled face lightly. A soft touch only he as a normie had... he let out a soft sigh. "Something needs to be done about Holt, but I don't know how. What to do or... what can be done."

Deuce widened his eyes under his shades, "Wait... babe. Hold up a sec." He abruptly left and Jackson followed closely as he entered the main room of the whole home. He pulled out a small book, resembling an address book of some type. Was he looking for a phone number? What was going on?

"Deuce..."

"Shh, no worries."

"But Deuce..."

He looked up at Jackson, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, but..."

"But nothing... I just gotta find this one number, map thing-y. I'll know it when I see it." He stated, searching through countless papers of information, the small book clearly not holding the specific information he seemed to be so desperate to find. "Aha! Here, here it is."

Jackson's eyes searched rapidly, there was something different about this piece of paper. Something very strange. Deuce set it out on the table, it unfolded all its own with a slight hiss. He grabbed Deuce's arm, latching close.

The old rustic paper showed an address, a visual picture of an old looking home. It wasn't even a home, it looked like a very basic shelter. Jackson pitied the person who lived there.

"An old friend of my mom..." Deuce began, as the picture morphed and changed into an elderly woman.

"Well, she wouldn't win first prize in a beauty pageant..." Jackson mumbled to himself, surprised that Deuce even heard him clear enough to have lightly smacked his arm.

He smiled, even though he completely agreed. "Be nice. Now, she owes us a lot of favors and... I think she could do one for us."

They continued to watch this old paper re-morph the image again, only to spell out:

WITCH DOCTOR

Jackson gulped. "Deuce... I don't know..." he trailed off nervously.

Deuce interjected right away. "You want something done about Holt, don't you?"

He shook his head, his soft hair moving along - he brushed it out of his face. "I don't want the guy killed or anything. He's a pain in my ass and pain in my head for sure - but... we're still kinda attached y'know."

Deuce kissed Jackson's cheek, "Don't worry... nothing bad will happen."

He was still very hesitant. "I trust you very much, but I don't know if I trust  _her_  yet."

"Hey, just relax would you? I'm going to call off school - we'll need today to pack, get ready and the weekend to get there."

He wanted to stop Deuce and tell him that everything was fine and that he'd deal with all the pains that Holt brought with him. But deep down, he did wonder what it would be like if he could enjoy every moment... especially the intimate ones with Deuce, without getting interrupted on several occasions as they already had. Maybe it wasn't so bad, this route. Holt would be much happier on his own, chasing whomever he wanted - would he not?

Just because he hadn't done anything like this before, didn't mean it was 'bad'. It just... was different. He'd never experienced something like this previously and with Deuce - he felt like he could really handle anything, as long as he was there beside him.

"How do you feel about this?" Deuce asked him suddenly, realizing that he'd not taken his lover's opinion in before even bringing out the old hag's enchanted paper.

Jackson sighed, "I honestly feel that with you next to me - I can take on the world and then some. But I'm just unsure Deuce... there's consequences to every action and I just don't know how big the consequences would be to something like this. What would change? Would anything be the same? What about Holt and his thoughts... he does count too you know. He hasn't been considered in this Deuce, he should be."

"And you think he's going to talk to me? I think he's put in an unofficial restraining order against me! He won't stand in the same room as me, I can't do it babe. You can't do it because, you don't even get to see him when you guys switch out." He trailed on, all valid points but they needed a way to get around this.

"What if someone else talked to him?" Jackson voiced suddenly, "But it cannot be just anyone - I don't want something this huge going around the school as gossip. It must be someone we trust..."

"Heath!" They both came to the same conclusion.

"Clawd?" Deuce added as well, "Hey, he's got wheels. Mine's in the shop and I'm pretty sure my mom confiscated it due to low grades."

Jackson shook his head, "Fine, but no one else. There's still time before school - can they make it here in time?"

Before anyone could do or say anything, there was a familiar knock on the door. Jackson opened it and saw none other than Clawd and Heath. He glanced back to his boyfriend, "You knew about this already or something?"

Deuce shook his head, "Actually since my car's been a no-go, Clawd's been picking me up for school."

Clawd and Heath glanced at one another with an estranged look, but both were hauled in and the door shut behind them. "Hey, what's going on? Are you pregnant or something Deuce?"

"Ha. Ha. No Clawd, Jackson didn't knock me up." He walked into the kitchen nook more, "Guys, we need to ask you a big favor. A favor that involves a couple steps even."

Heath gave an intent nod, Clawd figured he'd go along with everything. He didn't have much else better to do and this could be fun. "What's up?" Heath asked firstly.

Deuce sighed, "Long story short, I'm taking Jackson to a witch doctor who's a friend of the family."

Clawd raised an eyebrow, "Are you sick Jackson? I'm sorry man, we'll take you though."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, but Jackson isn't sick per se..." He tried to find the words yet again, to explain what he meant. Deuce shifted, "We're going to see her to see what she can recommend with the whole, Holt and Jackson situation - make it easier for him during transformations or something, anything she can do to try and help. a) we do need a ride there, but b) I need one or both of you guys to try and talk to Holt, get his feelings on everything and that will give me time to pack - it's a good few hour drive... and maybe we'll see where it stands from there?"

Clawd and Heath didn't mind doing any of this, in fact - it sounded like a good idea. A fun one maybe, as far as talking to Holt, it would be a toss of a coin that would determine that.

Clawd nodded, "Yeah! Now, heads I talk to Holt, tails, you do it Heath."

Heath shrugged. "Fine, you big furry lug." He took a coin from his pocket and flipped it - tails came up. "Damn it! Ah well, guess someone's gotta do it."

"Don't envy you there guys," he turned to his love, sighing lightly. "I don't want you to go... even for a little bit, but I guess you have to." He was referring to the transformation that would soon take place, of Jackson to Holt.

He hugged the taller, "I know. But don't worry - whenever I go, I'm always right here." He poked his chest. "You know that."

Heath sighed, "Come on you mush bucket, let's go have a chit chat with Holt."

Deuce held Jackson's hand tightly, before gently letting go. He wasn't sure about the whole ordeal himself. Was it selfish? Maybe. But he had good intentions! He just hoped that everything would be alright and soon, things would be even better than before - with Holt and all. He knew it and could hardly await their  _own_ adventure to begin.


	5. ( V )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon - I absolutely agree with you! I adore this couple so much, writing about them is a guilty pleasure I must admit. xD I'm honored to give you the next update!
> 
> RosalindHawkins - Holt messes up everything lmao but he does keep things interesting doesn't he? Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! There will be another one to follow quickly after. :)

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

"Son-of-a-bitch! Why is Holt so gosh-darn frustrating?!" Heath semi-yelled from the back of Clawd's car. Deuce had brought out the last of luggage and noticed that Heath hit the passenger side door out of pure frustration.

"Yo, fight Holt if you got to, not my car man!" Clawd narrowed his eyes though he totally understood Heath's frustration. Holt didn't give them anything useful, he was more so angry and rude.

Holt didn't put up with their '20 Questions' very long before he tossed Jackson back out, whom was wincing, massaging his temples. "What the hell did you guys do?"

Deuce slid in the backseat and fastened his seatbelt. "I wasn't here, what happened?"

Heath got into the passenger seat and shut the door – gently this time – and fastened his seatbelt. "Holt was an asshole. He really didn't give us much to go on, other than he's an angry dick-head."

Jackson groaned lightly. "He's ranting in my head, I can tell you pissed him off."

Deuce pulled him in close and gave him the opportunity to rest, which Jackson took gratefully. "I'm so sorry, we hoped to find out where he stood."

"Oh we did." Clawd turned the key in the ignition and cracked his knuckles before getting ready to drive. "Are we good? I have the G.P.S. set, we have snacks thanks to fire-balls and his humongous appetite, we got the tunes… wait, can we even listen to music?"

Jackson nodded. "I think so, as long as it's below a certain volume. If you happen to play what Holt considers a 'good song' be prepared for him to bust out and jam."

That wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Heath was wondering if they should have been more cautious with Holt instead of pissing him off from the get-go. Ah well, what was done was done now and they couldn't go back to reverse it. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road."

"Whoo! Road trip!" Heath cheered from the passenger side.

Deuce didn't care where they went, as long as Jackson was by his side, he was perfectly contented. He brushed the peek-a-boo bangs away from his love's face. "What are you feeling?" He asked softly, now they were officially on the road.

Jackson thought about it for a moment. He knew better than to even attempt tossing a lie Deuce's way. It was astonishing how well Deuce actually knew him. He could tell what emotion he was feeling just by the look on his face. Although, he also knew Deuce that well… with his eyes being covered by shades. "Nervous."

Deuce couldn't blame him for feeling that way. He was kinda dragging his boyfriend to some witch doctor that he didn't know and all. "I'm sorry, do you wanna bail?"

Clawd glanced at Deuce and Jackson in his rear-view mirror, only for a moment. He was anticipating the answer just as much as Deuce himself was. "No, no. I'm just a little nervous of the unknown. I'm interested to see what will be said. What could be offered. We are not making this trip in vain, I promise you."

Heath looked back from the passenger seat. "Jackson… don't feel obligated to do something though. I mean, if you're unsure of the options… you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Heath is right, babe. Don't do something just to please me, it's gotta be for you too." Deuce kissed Jackson's petite nose.

"I know, it will be. It will."

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Jackson shook Deuce's shoulder, he was sleeping soundly as they approached the rickety old house. This was the exact address. It was picturesque, a sketchy looking home from a horror movie. Jackson was hardly surprised. "I swear I saw this house in one of those horror movies." Heath pointed out, almost as if he knew what his cousin was thinking.

"Deuce…" Jackson leaned over and kissed the Gorgon's neck.

He jumped back when Deuce was startled awake, also now slightly-aroused. "What?" he growled lightly.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "What do you mean, 'what'? We're here you ass."

Deuce rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses and then re-adjusted them. "Ah, yeah. Okay. Sorry." He unfastened his belt. "Thanks for the ride Clawd, we shouldn't be long-"

"No way man, you're _not_ going in there without us. I did not come all this way to be seated on the bench." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "We arrive together, we go in together... we leave together."

Heath already had his seatbelt unbuckled. "Yeah, we're coming. Besides, if you guys need help or something, what use are we out here?"

"It's a witch doctor, we shouldn't need help, but thanks for the back up – I guess." Deuce got out of the vehicle and waited for the rest of them. He took a deep breath. At first thought, he felt it was a great idea. In hindsight, being here in the flesh and all, he wasn't sure anymore. It was more… rickety than he remembered.

Jackson gave Deuce's hand a squeeze. "I'm right here babe, c'mon."

The brunette closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them and gave a nod. What could possibly go wrong?

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

The inside of the rickety horror-house was actually modernly decorated and immaculate. Everything was neatly in its place. No dust… no nothing. Why did the outside look so different? Soon a young, beautiful looking enchantress appeared from down the hall. "Good day, gentlemen. What can I do for you?"

"Greetings! Your holy hotness." Heath fanned himself off and Jackson face-palmed.

"I'm so sorry for the horn-dog ma'am. We tried to lose him on the way."

Clawd laughed, especially since he was the only canine with them technically, yet Heath was trying to pick himself up a doctor. "Down boy, we aren't here because you're single and looking for love potion."

She smiled and tossed her long, golden locks over her slender shoulder. "Too bad, I have lots of that in stock." She cleared her throat. "Forgive me, please call me Eleanor. Now, just who are you here for?"

"I just have a question before we get into all that." The guys groaned in unison when Heath cut in. "Why does this place look so damn creepy from the outside?"

Eleanor giggled. "It's actually a… force field of imagery you could say. To throw any unwanted guests off, but you knew exactly what was behind the image, didn't you?"

Deuce cleared his throat. "Actually ma'am, I found your address in my mother's contact book."

She took a good look at Deuce and reached for his sun glasses. He backed up. "Oh stop that, your powers won't affect me. I'm a neutralizer, any powers/abilities become unusable around me." She pulled off his sunglasses and Deuce was so shocked that she was right, for the first time in his life, nothing happened. Jackson looked quickly to catch a glimpse of his beautiful, stunning green eyes. "Good, you're a healthy young Gorgon. It's certainly not you I'm seeing today." She handed him back his shades and he put them on.

"No ma'am. Do you, remember my mother?" He asked her.

"Yes, I went to school with your mother. We used to be best friends but, well… unlife happened." She shrugged her shoulders, her icy blue eyes peering over at Clawd, whom shifted nervously, and then Heath, whom waved and winked. "I sense there's another..."

Jackson stepped forward. "You're right. I'm dual-natured. M-my name is Jackson Jekyll."

Eleanor almost lit up with joy right then and there. "You're the Jekyll/Hyde case, I'm honored to be seeing you. There aren't many of your kind at all, certainly not this generation. Not any currently living- erm, un-living. What can I do for you, dear?"

Jackson took a preparation breath. "Well, here's the situation. Deuce and I are-" Deuce grasped Jackson's hand at that exact moment, intertwining their fingers. "together. And ah, well… the Hyde side of me isn't taking it so well."

Eleanor smiled. "I see, so… you're here to maybe find a solution?"

Jackson nodded. But quickly projected another thought. "But I don't want to kill him or anything!"

Eleanor laughed. "What kind of monster do you think I am? I don't want any blood on my hands either. Not all dark magic, is  _that_  dark." She waved them into her office. "Come, have a seat. I have some ideas."

Jackson looked to Deuce, he could hardly believe there were options. He was both nervous and excited to learn more. The four of them followed the, totally gorgeous, witch doctor into her office and sat down in the available chairs. "So… you have two options. You mentioned you didn't wish to kill him, so that would minus an option." Jackson paled and she noticed. "However, I could come up with a potion… to split the two of you… into your own separate bodies."

That sounded promising. Deuce wanted to be sure that it was legit. "You can do that?"

She smiled, her pearly white teeth nearly blinding, even with his sunglasses on. "Darling, I can do  _anything_. However, just like any medical practice, you have to sign wavers, blah-blah-blah. Nothing horrible, I won't take your voice, lower your I.Q. nothing sacrificial. I am here to help, I only need to know that you won't sue me, that's all."

Jackson was alright with that. "Where do I sign?" He asked, the others seemed surprised that he was already sold on it. Usually he put a lot of thought into decisions. "Guys, don't look at me like that. I think… I think that some separation will do Holt and I great."

"The alter-ego has a name?" She asked, intrigued.

"Yes, it's Holt."

"The choice is yours darling, make sure that you are doing this for your happiness though. Once I separate you, it will be rather permanent." She told him, putting a pair of reading glasses elegantly on the end of her nose. "Not… un-fixable. I mean, magic is magic… but it would be difficult. It's much easier to take anything out, rather than put it back in you see." Eleanor was sifting through papers.

"I'm sure, I would like to go through with this. You're the only one that can help me."

Eleanor had heard that line before, but she was honored to have the Jekyll/Hyde case come to her. He could be beneficial in her research. "No need to beg my dear. I'll just need you to fill out a form, some quick medical background and I'll have you sent to the lab downstairs for some blood work, my sweet. Then once I've taken a look at your form and results, how everything is functioning, I'll be able to figure out if you can handle treatment."

"We come all this way and he might not be approved for treatment?" Deuce began to argue, but soon realized he was out of place. He just wanted to make sure his Jackson would be alright. If anything ever happened to him... no, Deuce refused to think of it.

"Well Deuce, darling… some of my potions can be hard on a… human's functioning organs. I need to make sure that they can handle the potion. You wouldn't want me to blindly give him a potion that makes his kidneys shut down, would you?"

Jackson clenched his teeth. He'd much rather keep his kidneys, and all other organs, functional if that was an option.

"Of course not."

"Alright then, here's the form Mr. Jekyll and a pen. Return it to me when you're finished and I'll fill out a requisition form for your blood work in the meantime."

Jackson gave a nod and took the items, headed back out into the waiting room area where they had come from previously. "Heath, I might need your help."

Heath gave a nod, "Yeah I'm down. Let's go fill this shit out."

Jackson sighed and sat down with the clipboard, he tapped the pen upon it. He knew he'd have to be honest, perhaps even more honest than he was with himself most days.

* * *

 **_Name:_ ** _Jackson Jekyll_

 **_Date of Birth:_ ** _May 30_ _th_

**_First Emergency Contact:_ **

**_Name –_ ** _Deuce Gorgon_

 **_Method of Contact –_ ** _Cellular Phone_

 **_Relationship –_ ** _Significant Other_

**_Second Emergency Contact:_ **

**_Name –_ ** _Sydney Jekyll_

 **_Method of Contact –_ ** _Cellular / Home Phone_

 **_Relationship –_ ** _Mother, note: she must be the last resort, try Deuce 245 times if you must._

**_Answer yes or no to the following questions._ **

**_Have/use glasses?:_ ** _Yes_

 **_Have/use contact lenses?:_ ** _No_

 **_Have/use dental appliances?:_ ** _No_

 **_Hearing Problem?:_ ** _No_

 **_Have Asthma?:_ ** _No_

 **_Trouble breathing during exercise?:_ ** _No_

 **_Fainting episodes during exercise?:_ ** _No_

 **_Have Heart Conditions?:_ ** _No_

 **_Have Diabetes?_ ** _No_ **_(If yes, specify type 1 or type 2: _)_ **

**_Have Epilepsy?:_ ** _No_

 **_On any medications?:_ ** _No_

 **_Have Allergies?:_ ** _No_

 **_Ever had/been treated for Depression/Anxiety?:_ ** _Depression previously, no treatment. Anxiety possible, no_ _treatment._

* * *

Heath looked it over quickly. It seemed to be pretty accurate. "It doesn't really ask you anything monster-ish, like abilities or y'know, the fire element in our family."

Jackson shrugged. "She's probably more concerned about the normie side."

Heath nodded. It would make perfect sense. "You put Aunt Sydney as a last resort for emergency contact, really?"

Jackson quickly nodded. "Do you know how fast she'd kill me if she found out I was seeing a 'witch doctor' instead of..." he lowered his voice, "a 'real one'?"

Heath had to agree, he loved his Aunt Sydney but he knew her well enough to know that Jackson was absolutely right in his assumption. Neither one of them wanted to find out what would happen, should it ever slip.

Jackson brought his filled out form to Eleanor, who smiled and in return gave him the bloodwork requisition. "You'll head downstairs in about fifteen minutes, alright love?"

He gave her a curt nod. "Thank you, ma'am."

She waved it off, a growing smile upon her face. "No please... thank  _you,_ Mr. Jekyll."


	6. ( VI )

★·.·´¯`·.·★ Monster High ★·.·´¯`·.·

It surprised no one that Heath tried to flirt with the laboratory staff, it consisted of two beings. One a lab technician and- Iris Clops? "Jackson? Hi." She was just as shocked to see him here as he was to see her.

"Iris, this might sound rude but what are you doing here?" He didn't think this was exactly… out in the open, so to speak.

She double checked that the information Jackson put down on the form was correct in the computer. "Actually, I'm here doing my volunteer hours. I'm doubling for the receptionist today, she called in. It just so happens I have the basic computer skills and Miss Eleanor isn't busy right now."

Jackson nodded. "Iris… not that you usually gossip or anything but-"

She gave him a warm, understanding smile. "Everything is strictly confidential, Jackson."

He was thankful for that. He didn't need anyone whom wasn't here, knowing any part of his business. Heath approached the desk, also surprised to see their fellow student Iris Clops. "Oh, hey ghoul."

She didn't find him bothersome, though she was quite used to his shenanigans. "Hello Heath." She greeted. "Before you ask, I'm doing my volunteer hours here."

He shrugged his shoulders. She did answer the majority of his questions. "That's cool, what brings you to this… place? I mean, the form doesn't exactly have… monster-like questions. Like, do you commonly lose a limb when you sneeze?"

"Do you often set your room on fire after Mexican cuisine?" Jackson smirked.

"ONE TIME!" Heath's cheeks glowed red, but they cooled off shortly after that. "Anyway."

Iris giggled, she could only imagine the struggles of a fire elemental. Especially paired with raging teenage hormones? Oh boy. "Well Heath, when I was younger, I thought I wanted to be a doctor. I played 'doctor' a lot while other little ghouls were playing 'mommy' and 'house', I was treating my stuffed animals with bandages and checking their non-existent pulse. I figured this was a good way to figure out if it's something I want to do with the rest of my unlife or not."

Heath could picture a little Iris bandaging up her stuffed animals. "That's smart, trying to figure out if it's for you without making any… costly sacrifices. I get it."

She nodded, "Precisely. Okay Jackson, follow me back. You can bring your cousin back for comfort if you'd like."

Jackson chuckled as Heath paled instantly. "He's squeamish when it comes to even the smallest of needles. If we bring him back there, he'll need more attention than me."

Iris laughed but gave Heath's shoulder a squeeze. "That's quite common, have a seat. We won't be long." She and Jackson headed around the corner together, to a more secluded area. "If you have a seat, our lab technician will be in shortly. You aren't… like Heath with needles are you? No need to talk a big game, I won't tell anyone."

Jackson smiled and shook his head. "No, no I'm fine. I promise."

Iris nodded and gave his forearm a pat. "Alright, the worst will be over with soon."

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Deuce was pacing back and forth, it was safe to say he almost burnt a path directly through the carpet, he was worried and couldn't bring himself to stop. Eleanor exited her office and noticed how distracted Deuce was, though she knew how it felt to be the one in the waiting room while the one you love is being treated. "He's only gone for blood work honey, he won't be long."

Deuce was startled out of his thoughts. "Ah, right. Sorry ma'am." He sat down in one of the waiting chairs. Clawd was flipping the pages of  _Monster Beat_  magazine.

"Don't be sorry, I want to speak to you two about the potion I have prepared." She already had it prepared huh? That didn't take long. "It will entirely depend on Jackson and how he and… his alter-ego take the splitting. I'm not entirely sure what it will do or how he will react. I must warn you, I've never had to actually give this potion to anyone so I want you to beware."

Clawd had been paying attention as soon as Eleanor began to speak. The magazine sat in his lap, totally idle. "Will it be painful for him?"

Eleanor shrugged her shoulders. "It could be. It is physically splitting two identities into their own bodies… my best educated guess would say that yes, it's probable it will hurt."

Deuce took the information in, even though he didn't want Jackson to experience any pain, it seemed that he would have to. Man, he really wasn't ready for this. How could Jackson be?

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Jackson made his way out to the waiting area. "Thanks Jackson-" Jackson gripped the reception desk hard to steady himself. Iris stood up immediately and she assisted him. "Jackson… are you alright?"

They didn't get very far before he had to lean up against the wall. "I-I think so." He tried to shake the light-headed feeling but it only increased.

"How much," Heath gulped. "was taken? He's usually fine after blood work."

Jackson was now the pale one. "Thirteen vials."

"Thirteen?!" Heath almost screamed it, Iris shushed him. "What the hell does she need that much blood for?"

Iris shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, she makes the requisition, we just fulfill it." She noticed it seemed as if he was trying not to faint. "Here, let's move to the chairs okay? I'll get you some juice, that'll bring your sugars back up to normal."

Heath took Jackson off Iris's hands and once he sat, he took off his hoodie and balled it up, it acted just as a pillow would and Jackson instinctively rested his head on Heath's knee, while he lay with his back flat on the bench-like seat. "You okay?" Heath asked his cousin, finally.

"I just need shit to stop spinning, then I'll be fine..." Jackson had his eyes resting and face tucked in the crook of his elbow. A small nap would be lovely…

"Okay, Jackson… I've got some apple juice and a granola bar for you." Iris set them down on the end table near Heath. "For when he's ready okay?" Iris took his free hand and pressed her fingers to the flat of his wrist, attempting to calculate his beating pulse.

"I'm sorry Iris..." Jackson mumbled, after he told her he was alright with blood work. He was hoping she didn't think he was a liar.

"Hey, that's alright." She gently took his glasses and folded them neatly on the end table. "I honestly haven't seen her take more than eight. I should have realized it might bother you." She rubbed his arm softly.

Jackson had to admit, her bedside manner was perfect. He hoped she would decide to pursue medical, she would be a great asset. "That's okay, I just need a few minutes..."

"I know, take as long as you need. No rush here." She gave Heath a nod and headed back to the desk to type up some dusty hand-written files. Turning Eleanor over from hand-written documents to electronic wasn't easy right now, but it'd be easier for her in the long run.

As soon as Heath could hear the tiniest snore from Jackson, he shook him lightly. "C'mon Jackson, how about some juice?" He didn't want to alarm anyone else, but he was quite worried. Jackson was the strong one when it came to needles and blood work, he never saw him 'out of it' like this. If anything, roles were usually reversed.

It took the dual-teen a few moments, but he was able to sit up and bring himself to drink the apple juice in one go. "Ugh, Holt – shut the fuck up… please…" he begged softly.

"What's going on with Holt? Has he… caught on to where we are?" Heath didn't think that Holt would be an issue once they got here. He was guilty of not thinking that far ahead.

Jackson sighed and reached for the granola bar, opening it. "He's screaming, demanding to know why I would let someone stab and 'drain the life outta us'." He rolled his eyes. "Because I would not know how to protect myself if I were in danger. He just, he thinks I'm this big ass weakling and it pisses me off."

"I know, I know." Heath could understand why both of them were upset. "It wasn't too long ago that you kinda were that weakling though."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, I've been shooting hoops with Deuce and it's kinda been working out for me." Jackson soon stood up to toss the granola bar wrapper and empty juice cup into the small waste basket. He seemed to have regained his balance. So far so good, anyway. "Thanks again, Iris!"

She smiled and noted how the color returned back to his face. He looked much better. "You're welcome, Jacks." She hoped the rest of his visit would go much smoother.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

"Jackson!" Deuce hugged him as soon as he re-entered the main hallway.

"Oof," he was slightly surprised at the impact. He also forgot how hefty his sports-playing boyfriend was. "hi babe." He hugged the taller, leaning into the hug knowing full well that Deuce would support his extra weight.

Eleanor couldn't hide the fact that the feelings these two visibly had for one another made her smile. "I had my results faster than you were able to get up the stairs."

Heath narrowed his eyes. "Well if  _you_  hadn't asked for thirteen vials of his blood, and he didn't almost pass out, we would've been here a bit quicker."

Eleanor gasped. "Oh no, I thought I wrote three! I am so terribly sorry my dear." She studied him. "Though the fact you're standing after thirteen vials is certainly impressive."

Jackson pushed off from Deuce and stood near, in case he wasn't that steady. "I'm still light-headed… but not as bad as ten minutes ago."

Heath still looked peeved. Deuce took note of it.

Eleanor rubbed Jackson's arm. "I'm very sorry dear, although I do have your potion ready. Your results came back very well. You have a pretty positive bill of health, I must say."

Jackson's eyes would've lit up if they weren't trying so hard to remain focused. "That's great! Let's do it."

"Jackson," Deuce interjected. "maybe you should wait until you've got some energy?"

"I'm not taking you." Jackson explained to his boyfriend, completely missing the question before. "Can I take Clawd?"

Clawd was a little surprised. He wasn't sure that Jackson wanted him to be there for something so… well, intimate. Why not Deuce? Or Heath? Mind you, he figured that Heath was still a bit heated from downstairs.

"You can bring anyone you like, my darling." She started down the hall. "Come while I will get set up, alright?"

Clawd shrugged and stood up, bringing Jackson with him. They were about ten steps away from the other two before he just had to ask the shorter something that nagged at him. "Why not Deuce or Heath? Not that I mind, don't get me wrong."

Jackson grasped Clawd's strong arm. "Honestly, Heath was nervous downstairs and Deuce would just freak out and probably call everything off. I need someone to be really chill. You can do that right?" There was a pause. "Clawd?"

Clawd was focused on how Jackson was trembling. Though he gathered it wasn't out of fear. Perhaps he could use a rest from that massive load of blood work? He understood why Heath was so upset. "I will be here for you, Jackson. I promise."

Jackson weakly smiled. That was all he needed to hear. They were led to a room that resembled that of a doctor's examination room. There was a bed to sit upon, a stool for another person and that was about it. Eleanor brought a small beaker, the liquid was deep red with a bright orange swirl. "Alright dear, you must drink every drop. Don't stop to taste it, it's like what humans would describe their 'tequila'… and whatever you do, do not smell it. It smells putrid."

Jackson took the beaker and held it securely. He couldn't believe that this small beaker of potion held the answer to  _so_ many 'what if' questions he had since finding out and suffering with dual natures. This… was the end to it all, in a good way! "Tequila, huh? With no lemon, lime or chaser I imagine?"

Eleanor gave her head a shake. "No. Remember drink every drop… and I don't know how it will affect you, but just try to focus on your end goal. Take it when you're ready darling. Good luck. I will be near should you need me." She left the observation room and used a hidden door to reveal a small study… with a two-way mirror looking into the room she just left. She could hear and see everything as it would happen. She couldn't wait to write down the things she saw… this type of research was thrilling! If only he would down it already. She looked upon with eager eyes, maybe too much so.


	7. ( VII )

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Jackson swirled the contents of the beaker, the mere scent of this concoction was making the dizziness return. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and tipped the beaker back, the contents draining down his throat. It burned… way worse than any alcohol he ever tried in his life. The sensation surprised him and he dropped the beaker, it shattered. "You okay?" Clawd asked right away.

He mustered a nod. "Y-yeah… that just, it burned going down."

Clawd gave a smile. "It does at every party. Just think of this one as a… 'goodbye' party."

Jackson took a moment to survey himself. Nothing really happened yet… "Owww, fuck." He grasped his head, out of nowhere a 'splitting' headache hit him. "My head… holy shit."

Clawd tried to remember that Jackson chose him to sit in on this because he was 'chill'. No need to become 'un-chill'. He could see the other beginning to sweat, this only told him it was the beginning.

"A-ah, shit." He doubled over, breathing heavily with his hand clenched to his chest. His other free hand headed for his stomach. "O-oh no… no…"

"Speak to me, Jackson… what's wrong?" He was ready to run out of the room and get him anything.

"My head, my chest… stabbing… I-I'm gonna be si-ick." It was the only words that Clawd could understand, he handed a waste-basket over to the smaller, whom wasted no time in violently vomiting.

"Jackson..." more vomit. "Jackson..." he was still vomiting. "Jackson, breathe!"

"I-I can't..." He was able to breathe for only three seconds as it happened again, continuously. Clawd was honestly shocked that a single person had so much vomit in them.

Finally it seemed like the vomiting subsided. He rested his head against the wall, letting his eyes close. The sweat just trickling down his face. "AH!" He clutched his chest. The pain was searing and his heart was beating… twice as fast as it normally should. "My heart… God, I-I can't…fuck..ing do this..." And then blood dripped down from his nose.

Clawd couldn't sit aside any longer. It was clear this was too much on him. "Stop! Stop this whole thing… he can't breathe!" His big fist hit the two-way mirror… almost breaking it. "He's in pain!"

"We mustn't stop!" Eleanor's voice boomed through the room via some speaker system.

Clawd growled under his breath. "He's suffering! Please stop this madness!"

"My madness  _always_  works!" Eleanor barked at the werewolf suddenly. She then cleared her throat. "I wish I could give him something, but I can't. It'll cancel out the current potion's work and it's very precious work. Too precious to interrupt."

Jackson screamed out suddenly, he couldn't keep them inward anymore, this pain was more excruciating than anything he ever felt in his lifetime. His body felt like it was being continuously crushed in a vehicular accident… over and over again. All of the bones in his body breaking at once… it was the only way he could think of to start to describe the pain.

Clawd could faintly see Holt Hyde within a blur experiencing just as much pain as his counterpart. Now the screams were doubled, though he couldn't blame Holt or Jackson.

Several minutes of screaming and crying later, the distinct two males were collapsed in a heap upon the examination room floor. Successfully in separate bodies… but at what cost? It sounded like their unlives.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

It wasn't until Iris Clops had both Holt Hyde and Jackson Jekyll set up in their own beds in the same room, that it hit her. Jackson and Holt… weren't one in the same anymore. This was insanity! She had just finished connecting them to bags of fluids and monitors tracking their vitals. Jackson she made a priority because he was currently the weaker of the two, having to deal with most of the separation.

She let them in to sit with the two unconscious, but newly separated boys. Deuce had been crying, the poor thing. "Deuce I'm sorry," Iris offered him a hug, he took it. "that must have been so hard to hear."

He couldn't bring himself to speak, it was the most horrific thing he ever witnessed… and he was down the hall with the door shut.

Clawd himself had thrown up into a waste-basket after all was said and done. That shit was not easy to go through even for him.

"There were so many things that happened… but everything seems to have been split evenly between them. They both have full brains, functioning organs, etc." Eleanor put her hand to Holt's forehead, he was colder than he should have been. She turned to Jackson and did the same, both were about the same temperature. "Iris, please get this one," she motioned to Holt. "heated blankets, it may kick-start the fire elemental in him."

"Yes, ma'am." Iris gave them a sympathetic look before leaving to do as she was told.

"When she comes back, it'll warm him up. Vitals seem to be in working order… I'll have Iris inform me when either of them wake. Until then… I'll see you in the morning." Eleanor left Deuce, Heath and Clawd with Jackson and Holt, still unconscious.

Iris arrived quickly with the pre-heated blanket and she tucked it around Holt, who instantly began to stir, He snugged into the comforting heat source. "Hey there..." Iris pulled one of the chairs over to Holt's side and she touched his face. He was heating up nicely.

Heath was also at the foot of Holt's bed, possibly making it warmer too.

Holt's eyes opened… then shut and lingered. "No, no… I saw you open them. You can't hide." Iris teased him lightly, trying to bring him back to consciousness.

"You… have… the most  _beautiful_  eye I've ever seen..." Holt told her, in a frail attempt to flirt.

Iris rolled it briefly. "Oh Holt, I can see you're just fine."

Holt then sat up quickly, machines beeping. "Why the hell am I ou-" he looked to the left and saw Jackson laying in the bed across from him. Why wasn't he awake? "Jay? Jay? JACKSOON!"

Heath sat down on Holt's bed. "Shh, it won't make a difference. He's unconscious, Holt."

Immediately he feared the worst. "Is… is he… dying?"

Heath's eyes widened. "No! No, Holt… why would you assume that?"

Holt fixed the pillow behind his back and brought his knees up to his chest. "I… I had a dream like this once, but I was like this because… he tried to…" He used a cutting motion across the wrist, to save from actually saying it out loud.

Iris wondered if their dreams were connected, or if Holt just had the same ones Jackson did. The whole dual nature topic was such a fascinating one. She could understand Eleanor's want to research as much as possible. "Holt, no. You were… separated by a potion. Jackson just took most of the hurt from the impact."

Holt sighed. "I wish he'd stop doing that… he's gonna kill himself, for real. I would take it…  _if_  he'd let me." He revealed softly. He watched as Deuce held Jackson's hand in his own. He kissed it. Reached up to brush some bangs out of Jackson's face. He was so… sweet to him.

He knew that Jackson never experienced someone so tender in his life. "Deuce… h-how long?"

Deuce shifted his gaze over to Holt. "Uh… a long time, man. Sorry."

Holt just nodded. Deep down he knew. He knew that Jackson and Deuce were a thing… he was cool with it, from a distance. A very far distance. He could respect it without being right there. "Nah, it's okay. I'm sorry."

Holt apologizing for that one thing made him feel a bit better towards him.

"You called him Jay?" Clawd might have been the only one that picked up on it.

Holt gave a slow nod, the room began to spin when he did it too quickly. He fixed the pillow underneath him as his head was starting to feel lighter than normal. "Uh, yeah. I've always called him that. I don't know if he likes it though. I never asked."

Clawd pat Holt's foot, "It's nice to see you awake, but you should probably get some rest too man. You both went through a lot."

He nodded, his eyelids already on their way to closing. Deuce was a bit worried that Jackson hadn't showed signs of waking yet, but perhaps he was just taking his time? Yeah… that was it. It had to be.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Jackson's eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision blurry at first, though it took a few seconds to sharpen. He looked down and saw Deuce hunched over, fast asleep on his arm. Clawd was seated in a chair, he was also asleep. Heath was at the foot of the bed adjacent from him, leaning up against the wall with his arms folded across his chest… he was asleep too. But if he was here… who was in the other - he gasped and monitors began beeping. Holt?!

Was he alright? He had to check, he went to move but forgot Deuce was holding his arm down. Soon the door opened and Iris came in quickly. "Jackson, hi! Glad to see you up. What's wrong?" She examined his machines and realized he showed signs of panic. "You're alright…"

He frantically looked over at a peaceful Holt. "We're actually separated? I… but he..." He was trying to comprehend everything but it just got increasingly jumbled.

"Hey, it's alright. Holt woke before you, he was tired but alright." She gave his shoulder a light squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

Jackson took a moment to assess himself. He seemed to be relatively okay. "I'm alright, fatigued but… I'm alright knowing Holt is okay too. Shit… I – I can't believe… we're, separated."

Iris nodded, "Completely! Jackson, both you and Holt have functioning organs. Eleanor will want to do a physical on both of you before you guys leave."

Jackson looked around, "What time is it?"

Iris checked her  _iCoffin_  briefly. "It's almost nine."

"At night?"

Iris nodded to confirm. "Yes, I'm done at nine usually… but I heard frantic beeping." She brought the blanket up a bit further and smoothed it out. "Deuce finally exhausted himself out… no one wanted to leave until you… two… are ready to go home together."

Jackson smiled and with his free hand, he caressed Deuce's cheek. "I'm not surprised. Thank you Iris, it's good to know that Holt's alright. I was worried about him."

"And he was worried about you too." She could tell that Jackson had doubted it, but she knew it was true. "You two have much to learn from and about each other." Iris gave him a warm smile. "Get some rest, Eleanor will be here early."

Jackson gave a curt nod and watched as Iris left, bidding him a good night and leaving him to settle down once more.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

"I am so glad to leave that place," Holt leaned up against Clawd's car and took a moment to breathe. "she's fuckin' nuts. How did we end up here?"

Jackson was about to answer him, but instead dry heaved. "S-sorry."

"I feel the same." Clawd realized that he could end up with vomit in his car… though it was a small price to pay to leave this place. He didn't exactly want to come back… that Eleanor lady gave him the creeps.

Heath and Holt got into the car, while Deuce tackled Jackson and kissed him.

Jackson parted almost immediately and shook his head. "I'm dry heaving! Deuce… as much as I can't believe I'm saying this… stop that."

Deuce was still so shocked that he finally had… Jackson to himself. Jackson was Jackson and Holt was Holt. It was just so surreal to him. "I'm sorry, it just… it's amazing."

Jackson gave him a weak smile. "I know babe, I know. Just… can you let us get home?"

Deuce nodded and opened the back door of Clawd's vehicle as they shifted over. Heath was on the far right, Deuce in the middle and Jackson on his left. If he had to bolt to throw up, it was easier to do when he sat beside the door.

Holt rode shot-gun. If he was feeling at his best, he would brag about it, but he remained pretty quiet as he fastened his seatbelt. Clawd put the key in the ignition and turned it, successfully starting the vehicle. "Wait!" Holt opened the door and heaved up the little stomach contents he had. After a couple minutes, he decided he was done. "So sorry man, I think I'm good."

Clawd decided to take the opportunity to leave after Holt shut the passenger side door. "No worries, it's understandable you guys are feeling shitty. When Jackson y'know, took the potion," he shifted his gaze into the rear-view mirror, connecting with Jackson's for a moment, "I thought you were gonna die. Like… for real."

Jackson shook his head. "I almost wish I had've. It was  _so_  painful… I wasn't sure I was going to make it. I got this really intense splitting headache, which made sense. Then I got this horrible chest pain, almost like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, I couldn't stop vomiting… it was horrible."

Holt gave a quick nod, his eyes were closed to try and cease the light-headed feeling. "I felt it too, Jay. I did. I'm surprised we survived… you can imagine my shock… didn't even know you were gonna do it."

Jackson felt like a total ass, he should have asked Holt if it was something he wanted to do, but not once did he truly consider him. "Holt… I'm sorry. I didn't warn you because I didn't think it would work in all honesty. I thought maybe we'd feel sick or something and just, it not work."

Holt shrugged. "I was freaking out, thinking we were dying. I was trying to think of how I could save you."

Jackson leaned forward ever so slightly. "Me?"

Holt's eyes opened and he turned to face Jackson. "I might not like school but I'm not stupid. Jackson… you're the human,  _I'm_  the monster. Of course I'd… save you."

He had never been so… wrong, about Holt. Calling him selfish when he would easily give himself up to let Jackson live. "Holt..."

He put a hand up in protest. "I know you wouldn't do the same for me, but that's okay. I never expected you to. Trust me, no hard feelings. I get it."

"But Holt, I-"

"Stop, don't worry." Holt settled in the passenger side and Jackson shifted his weight onto Deuce. For once, he didn't have the words to continue to conversation. He was eager to learn more about Holt, of course Jackson wasn't the only one.


	8. ( VIII )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos! I apologize for the gap in updates, but I'm here to deliver more chapters. :)
> 
> A/N: At the time, I created my own OC's for Heath's parents as there wasn't any information at the time on them and they'll appear often enough in my works that I figured I would let you readers know about them. Onward!

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

"Stop!" Deuce yelled out suddenly, startling everyone in the vehicle, Clawd pulled over immediately.

"What the hell, man?" Clawd asked, not appreciating the fact that he was startled whilst driving, he was a very safe driver and concentrated hard.

Deuce was visibly panicking. "I know that fancy car anywhere, my mom's home."

Holt wasn't sure what the problem was, but it didn't take him long to put two-and-two together. "Oh, she don't know about you two does she?"

Deuce shook his head. "No… I uh, wasn't expecting her to ever include her in the situation." He looked back at Jackson, whom was fast asleep, and he felt a pang of guilt. "She's usually away for most of the year. I just didn't think I'd have to deal with her so soon."

"Don't freak out," Heath interjected. "I mean..."

"What's your plan?" Holt asked, looking at Heath intently.

"Let's just go to my place. Everyone's welcome and y'know, we can avoid this disaster. I'd rather not have my cousin blind-sided by your mother." He said it in a condescending tone. "S-sorry, Deuce… I've heard some things and-"

Deuce shook his head. "Sounds like what you've heard is about right. My mom's vicious. I'm fully aware."

Heath gave a nod, he figured as much but he didn't want to show too much disrespect.

"Alright, let's go to Heath's then." He pulled away from the curb and passed Deuce's home, straight onward to the Burns' home.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Clawd, Deuce, Jackson and Holt followed Heath towards the front door. It was a modest, humble-looking home. He unlocked the front door and he entered, slipping his shoes off. Everyone else followed suit. "Mom? Dad?" Heath shouted, the layout of the home was a bit strange, the front door opened into the kitchen. They passed through the kitchen and entered the open concept dining room/living room area.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Skyler Burns greeted her son with a tight hug. "You brought your friends, wonderful! I'll be making pasta for dinner and we all know that I make enough for seventy-four people."

Heath nodded, it was true. She always made extra pasta. "Mom, these are my friends Deuce and Clawd-"

"Holt… _and_ Jackson?" She glared at her son. "What did you get yourselves into?"

"N-nothing!" Jackson blurted out.

Holt slightly rolled his eyes, Jackson always did suck at lying. "Listen Aunt Skye, it's like this..."

"Don't you 'Aunt Skye' me, Holt. I've heard that before and the track record to whatever followed is not favorable." She folded her arms over her chest as some loose honey-blonde bangs fell in front of her eyes.

Just then a rather handsome middle-aged man came down the stairs. He had deep red hair and alluring brown eyes. Heath was a near-perfect spitting image of this man. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he froze. He looked from Holt, to Jackson and back again.

"Don't bother trying to figure this one out Isaac," Skyler shook her own head. "Both Holt and Jackson are standing here, you're not on drugs. We haven't done those since high school."

He narrowed his eyes at her, he'd rather that his son, nephews and their friends didn't know that tidbit of information. "Glad you clarified," he said, his words dripping with sarcasm. He made his way over to the group of guys. He touched Jackson's face, then Holt's. "What the fuck, guys?"

Immediately Skyler started up again. "Tell me you didn't go to some, some crazy… eccentric… witch doctor?"

The boys were silent.

"Seriously?!" She began to panic. "Did she make you promise anything? Did she give you a timeline? Oh god, will one of you die?"

"No! No." Jackson knew more than Holt did about any of this, so he decided to let him take the floor in the explanation. "Aunt Skye, no. She didn't make me promise or sacrifice anything. She merely asked for our medical information and did some blood work and next thing you know, we were separated."

She stood in front of Jackson, staring at him intently. "You didn't sign your life away did you?"

"I-I signed wavers..."

Isaac cut in. "Did you read the fine-print? I don't know much about the whole monster thing but I mean… nothing is free, Jackson. Nothing. Did you agree to become a test-subject? Your dual nature is, or was rare..."

Jackson hadn't thought about that. "Or you could be a side-show freak."

Isaac sighed. "Nice addition, Skyler."

"I'm just thinking out loud." She hugged Jackson and then Holt. "You boys mean the world to us, I just… I just want you both to be safe. I wish you would've come to us first."

Isaac motioned to the sectional sofa in the living room. "Have a seat guys, the game will be on in a bit and soon after, dinner. What's done is done… we just have to keep an eye on them."

"I read the fine-print and nothing stated that we would be displayed or tested. She just didn't want me, or him to sue for malpractice." Jackson told his aunt, following her into the living room.

"I just pray to any higher power that will hear me, that is exactly what you signed to." She kissed his cheek. "Now go, you boys get settled. I have to finish dinner."

Deuce got up from the sofa. "Do you need any help?"

Jackson smiled. "He's a whiz in the kitchen."

Skyler raised an eyebrow, though she knew not to judge a book by its cover, she couldn't help but judge… slightly. "Alright Mr. Kitchen-Whiz, let's see what you got."

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Skyler was very glad she had barely started dinner, because this kid was something else in the kitchen! He was teaching her the proper way to hold a knife and chop vegetables. They also chatted about life, love… and Jackson. "So let me get this right… you're a casketball star, you were dating the hottest fearleader in school, but you guys weren't really… 'going anywhere' and you just, started liking  _Jackson?_ "

Deuce smiled as he chopped up normie vegetables, mushrooms to-be-exact. It was nice not to have ingredients scream at you before they're cooked. "Well, yeah. It was weird. I accidentally bumped into him going from one class to the next… and we both went to grab the same book and when my hand touched his… I honestly thought I had felt a shock. I never felt anything like that in my unlife before, y'know?"

Skyler also smiled. "I do… and y'know when I felt that?"

Deuce stopped in mid-chop. "When?"

"When I met my husband, that's when I felt that." She picked up a green pepper and sliced it. "Sure I had boyfriends before him… pretty sure I might've had a girlfriend before him too..." she stopped to think about it but soon shrugged it off. "my freshman year was a bit of a drunken blur." She continued to slice the pepper. "Anyway, yeah… I felt these real annoying butterflies in my stomach all the time. When he kissed me for the first time? Oh shit, it was like… fireworks."

Deuce knew that all too well. "I can relate."

"The first time we, did the act… I could barely breathe. I didn't realize how badly I wanted him, until we… did the deed and I just… I knew I couldn't go without that connection. I knew no one would give me those feelings or that…  _sex_." She blushed and bit down on her lip. "You… guys, have you two…?" She didn't have to finish the question, Deuce had gotten the gist.

"No. No… we haven't yet." He thought about why not… he and Jackson had been seeing one another for quite awhile. "Come to think of it, whenever we would get… hot and heavy… Holt would come out and I swear he was one more incident away from filing a restraining order."

Skyler chuckled. "That sounds like Holt."

Deuce put the chopped vegetables into a frying pan. "Right. So we haven't really gone past the making-out stage. As soon as one of us tried to go further, bam – Holt."

"So Jackson wanted to see if it was possible to get Holt, separated from him?" Skyler asked, though she was sure Jackson would be more level headed than to attempt something for a reason deeper than sex… but she might be wrong.

Deuce turned the faucet on and began to wash the cutting board. "Well, there are other reasons. But that is one, yes. I mean, Holt can also pursue whomever he wants to."

That was true. "Valid point. I didn't mean to go off earlier, I just get so… heated," she giggled. "sometimes and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't in debt to some witch doctor."

"We did see a witch doctor, but she owed my mom a favor and I kinda used it." He sheepishly scrubbed harder at the cutting board.

"Ah, I see." Skyler began to stir the sauce that would accompany the spaghetti. "So if she did come to collect, it would be you or your mother on the line?"

Deuce hadn't thought that far, but of course he would prefer that. "Right. I… my relationship with my mother is kinda… estranged."

Skyler nodded. "You don't need to say anymore, dear. Isaac and his mother are the same way." She shrugged. "He did 'marry a monster' after all."

Deuce looked at Skyler carefully. She was the fire-elemental? He never would've guessed.

Skyler soon added the vegetables to the sauce and stirred it thoroughly. "She meant figuratively, but little did she know..." She tucked some hair back behind her right ear. "Little did  _I_  know, that I was quite the fireball." Skyler proceeded to add the uncooked pasta to the pot of boiling water. "Isaac wasn't scared, I was terrified, I didn't know what was happening to me. But it didn't scare him away, not once."

Deuce hadn't thought of how hard it was to develop abilities or powers later in life. "Wow."

"Heath didn't develop anything until his fifteenth birthday. That's when it hit him, and I realized that my son was fire-elemental too. Knowing how difficult it was for me I pulled him out of school immediately and we found Monster High." She seemed literally thankful. "It's so great that there is such a place, I would've given anything for such a school."

Deuce was so glad to be talking to Jackson's aunt. "Have you ever had… any, unpleasant experiences?"

Skyler laughed, "Oh for sure! Poor Isaac, our entire relationship was hit and miss." She recalled a specific time. "Sometimes, he uh… when we're… 'in bed' and he happens to do something that I, really enjoy… I engulf in flames."

Deuce's eyes widened.

"Exactly, he's had plenty burns from me. The worst being second degree." She cringed, Deuce did as well. "Our last year of high school was the worst. They thought he was seriously self-harming… he couldn't tell them his girlfriend was a fiery-freak of nature."

He had no idea of the struggle they went through their last year of high school. He would never take Monster High for granted again. "Hello my sexy wife," Isaac had forgotten Deuce was in the kitchen as well. "And strapping young man."

Deuce chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. He was a guest in their home after all.

"Greetings, sexy husband." She was surprised when he hugged her from behind, but the moment he kissed her neck Skyler went up in flames and Isaac backed up a second prior to it affecting him.

"Oh! Sorry Skye." he smirked, glad to know that he was able to turn his wife on, just a bit quicker than he expected.

She turned around rapidly. "Isaac! You're not hurt are you?"

"No," he presented his hands, arms and face to her for inspection. "I'm fine."

"You're lucky," she mumbled, focusing on the spaghetti coming together. "dinner's almost done."

He gave a nod. "Perfect, thanks for helping out Deuce." He decided he would get ready to set the table, it would be more than just the three of them tonight.

"Yeah, no worries Mr. B!" Deuce and Skyler both made the last preparations for dinner and would be ready to put it out shortly.

"C'mon Holt, come to the table. You must be hungry." Skyler made her way to the living room to collect him.

He let out a sigh. "Auntie… my stomach's burning, not in the good way."

She smiled. "Holt, honey you're probably hungry."

Hmm, was he? Maybe… usually Jackson took care of all that. "I don't know..." He wasn't totally sure how this whole… unlife thing went. He was only used to being out briefly.

"Tell you what, you give it a try and if you still don't feel well, you may be excused." She offered.

He reluctantly agreed. "Alright."

"So," Isaac decided he would start the table conversation this evening. "other than splitting my one nephew in half so I have two – what else did you guys do today?"

Clawd helped himself to a plate of this lovely spaghetti. "Nothing, it was quite an ordeal. It took up the whole day."

Heath nodded, though he wouldn't dare mention the thirteen vials of blood Eleanor took from Jackson and how it made him woozy. "Yeah, took awhile."

Jackson took his serving. "It was… an experience." He handed the bowl of pre-mixed spaghetti to Holt, who only took half a plate serving before passing it onward to Isaac. Holt wasn't hungry? Hmm. Jackson himself was starved.

"You can't just tear someone in half under a time limit, I imagine." Isaac noted, but decided to end the conversation there.

Skyler narrowed her eyes. "What's been done is done, we can just… roll with it. No debt is owed, life, monetary or otherwise so… we'll just ride it out."

That was all they could do.


	9. ( IX )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING(s): This chapter contains coarse language, angst and physical harm. You have been warned, thank you. :)

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

It had been a few weeks and last night was particularly glorious for Jackson Jekyll. Why? Well, he finally went all the way with his boyfriend and it was amazing. He was fatigued, but it was more than worth it. Deuce walked past his locker shortly after first period when suddenly he was grabbed by the vest, pushed into the lockers and feverishly kissed by his boyfriend. Unlife was great!

For them – sure. Someone else the next hall down had an entirely different outlook on things. Holt Hyde spent every waking hour yesterday studying for a test he had first period… that he was positive he flunked. Being here at school made him feel physically ill. He tried to get out of it but he wasn't lucky enough. The blue-teen opened his locker and pulled out a silver flask.

He looked around discreetly before unscrewing the cap and tipping it back generously. He shook it lightly, were the contents empty already? Huh. He put the cap back on and tossed it into his locker. He had no use for it after it was drained. Holt reached into his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't forget it today.

Holt quickly grabbed his books but made his way to the bathroom. There was something he had to do first.

He locked the stall door and breathed a sigh of relief. He rolled up his sleeves and stood there in thought. Ever since he separated from Jackson, unlife was so fucking hard. Holt finally had a hold of eating when he was hungry, all the other things that his body hinted at him to do, but he was having a lot of difficulty in school.

He had the biggest headache, trying to cram all that knowledge into his stubborn noggin wasn't working. He could hardly keep himself from shaking and thoughts had been racing through his mind. The flask of alcohol helped for the first few weeks… but this last one, it hadn't touched his tremors.

He couldn't bring himself to dance to a good beat anymore. Even music didn't lift the heaviness from his chest.

Holt had to move to something else… something that would take care of his stupid feelings and shove them away for awhile. He pulled a small razor out of his pocket and he fiddled with it between his fingers.

After calming himself down as much as he could, he held the cold metal tightly and poked his inner arm. He applied pressure and drug the razor across briefly. He winced at the stinging but he was finally able let his feelings seep out, just like his blood. It wasn't a lot… but it was something and the only thing that could help him re-focus his mind. Now maybe he could get through the rest of the day…

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Jackson winced for a moment in class, Deuce was seated next to him and noticed the other wince. "What is it babe? You alright?" Deuce asked him sincerely, not caring that they were in Mr. Rotter's Dead Languages class.

Jackson's eyes searched frantically, where was Holt? He had a bad feeling… "I-I don't know..." he said finally, forgetting that Deuce had asked him if he was okay. He adjusted his glasses and pushed his sleeve upward. His eyes widened when he noticed a scar, right on the inside of his arm near his elbow, he knew that wasn't caused by him.

"You're late, Mr. Hyde. Sit." Rotter motioned for Holt to have a seat and to hurry up.

Holt didn't argue, he wasn't his usual fiery self, he just sat down. He looked…  _numb?_  Numb, yes -  _that_  was the word Jackson was looking for! He had to see what was wrong with Holt. He went to move when Deuce kissed his cheek. "He's here now, stay with me."

He couldn't bring himself to defy Deuce… though Holt remained on his mind for the entire duration of the class.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

"Holt?" Frankie Stein rushed over to the blue-teen. She wouldn't have believed the rumors that he and Jackson were split if she hadn't seen it for herself. "Holt! Wait up!" He was walking unusually fast and he didn't have his headphones on. Holt Hyde with no music? It was a rare sighting indeed.

"Oh, hey Frankie." He greeted softly. As much as she was a cute ghoul and all he hoped this wouldn't take long. "What's up, ghoul?"

Frankie blinked. He… didn't call her pretty? Or say she was 'Frankie Fine'? "Hi, I was just wondering how you've been?"

Holt didn't want to disclose any more information to her than he had to. He didn't even want to speak to her but he didn't want to be rude to her. "I've been alright. You?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh y'know, I've been as good as I can be." She touched his arm, he was cold..? "Holt… are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded, staring straight ahead, almost as if he were on 'auto-pilot'. "Yeah ghoul, I'm alright. Just feeling a little under the weather… I'll be alright tomorrow… maybe."

Frankie wasn't sure what else she could do, it seemed as though he was done the conversation and he didn't want to indulge any further. She didn't want to upset him either. "O-okay, I hope you feel better soon."

Deuce and Jackson were across the hall at Deuce's locker when they noticed Frankie Stein trailing after Holt.

"Call me!" She shouted after him, a worried look on his face. And Holt? He didn't even turn around once.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Heath entered the bathroom and he noticed Holt's feet from the door. "Holt! Hey..." There was no answer. "Holt?" He banged his fist on the stall door. "You better answer me! Holt!" He kicked the stall door and it flung open, Holt's head was up against the stall wall, his eyes closed… and his wrist bleeding. "Holt!" Heath shook the blue-teen, he was frantic.

"Ugh,  _what_?" Holt asked Heath finally, as if waking from a nap.

"What the fuck do you mean, 'what'?!" Heath's grip on his wrist was hard.

Holt winced. "Let me go, Heath." He was asking his cousin to literally let his wrist go… though maybe it was safe for him to assume something else?

"Don't talk like that, holy shit… Holt..." He tore a piece of material from his shirt to wrap the wound on Holt's wrist tightly.

Holt didn't have the energy to fight with Heath… he barely had the energy to breathe… and he didn't mind it one bit. It was for the best anyway.

Heath called his mother right away, he knew that Holt needed medical attention as he could barely keep his eyes open.

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Holt made the mistake of opening his eyes when light flashed directly into them. He groaned and squinted his eyes before letting them close once more. "He's responsive."

"Oh good."  _'Aunt Skye… oh no...'_  Holt thought weakly to himself.

"We'll be back soon." He heard footsteps leaving, though he was doubtful everyone left.

Skyler brushed Holt's hair back and caressed his cheek. "Holt..." she called softly.

"Mhm?" He answered groggily.

She wanted to lay into him, she wanted to yell and scream that he was too precious to do something so selfish, but she couldn't do that. Just because she felt that way, didn't mean that he didn't need her to listen to him. To his view. "C'mon sweetie, please..."

Holt furrowed his brows when he heard… sniffling? His eyes opened and he saw Heath in a chair, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried into his arms. "H-hi..." he greeted softly.

"Holt…" She touched his bandaged wrist and his eyes widened. "shh, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I'm not mad… I'm concerned… and I'm sad, but I'm not upset with you."

He blinked and nodded. "I just… I can't do it anymore. I didn't realize how difficult it was just to… attend school and unlive. I go to school and I get physically sick. I puke before I get to class."

Skyler noticed that just Holt speaking about Monster High, he was trembling. "Oh sweetie, why didn't you say anything?"

He shrugged. "I… I was hoping that Jackson was struggling without me, but… he's… not."

Skyler looked to Heath, who nodded. "Jackson," he cleared his throat. "is actually doing fantastic… he and Deuce are closer than ever, he's excelling at school though that never changed, he's just..."

"Happy." Holt finished for Heath.

Heath didn't want to say it but it was the truth.

"Oh Holt..." Skyler caressed his cheek. She secretly wondered if one of them would be more successful without the other. "honey… it's hard seeing him happy, isn't it?"

He shook his head. "No, no… it's not. I feel happy for him, I just… he doesn't need me like I need him, that's obvious." Holt seemed to do a lot of over-thinking with that newly found brain of his. Though it was arguably his biggest enemy.

"Go back together." Heath blurted out, like it was the easiest solution in the world.

"Never." Holt narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe you would dare to suggest something like that."

"B-but Holt..." He wanted to bargain with the other fire-elemental, he wanted to plead and argue why it was the best idea.

Holt shut his eyes tightly. "I would never be the one to take away Jackson's happiness. I… I drained him before… I made him physically sick, he told me. Now that he's… doing well, I can't go back… I refuse."

"But what about you?" Heath argued.

Holt suddenly burst into flames. "I don't care! It doesn't matter!  _I_  don't matter!" The sprinkler system automatically turned on and was spraying in all directions. Holt groaned and buried his face into his hands. "I won't hurt Jackson… ever again. I  _promise_."

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Jackson was over at Deuce's house, he was examining his arm. Three new scars popped up within the last week and his left arm from the elbow down was almost covered. "What the hell?" Deuce asked as he ran his fingers over the prominent scars.

Jackson stared at them long and hard. "It's… it's Holt. We might not be physically connected… but we're still connected somehow… Deuce… he's not doing well..."

"But you are, Jackson." Deuce had a gut feeling that Jackson wanted to put Holt back into him. "Did he ever make it easy for you?"

The brunette stood up suddenly. "He didn't know! He didn't know how hard I had it… but he's sorry..."

"So he says." Deuce argued. He wanted to keep his boyfriend, was that so damn selfish?

"Don't do this, Deuce." Jackson pleaded. "I was in a dark, dark place before you came into my life… this… this must be what he went through when I..." Jackson sat back down with the heavy realization that _he_ was the one who taught Holt how to self-harm. This was behavior that he only knew… because of Jackson. "it's my fault..."

This was the last thing that Deuce wanted. "Jackson, no… don't you dare blame yourself for his selfish actions. Maybe he deserves this-"

_Slap._

Deuce was stunned, did Jackson actually just hit him?

A teary-eyed Jackson tried to ignore the stinging in his dominant hand. " _No one_  deserves to feel like they'd be better off dead, Deuce. No matter what you say… how you feel… Holt is still the other side of me. He's… my darkness. Maybe I'm the light for him? He… he needs someone."

Jackson turned to grab his cellular phone off the charger and he dialed his aunt as fast as he could with tears streaming down his face. How could he be so ignorant? What if his ignorance… killed Holt Hyde?

★ **·.·´¯`·.·** **★** **Monster High** **★** **·.·´¯`·.·** **★**

Holt could feel his eyelids begin to droop. About twenty minutes had passed since he took that little pill the doctors prescribed him. He'd been taking them for a few days now… Heath, his aunt and uncle kept asking him how he was feeling… but how could he tell them that he felt nothing? Numb… that was how he felt. Numb and sleepy… all the time.

"Hey." Isaac called out softly to Holt, taking note that he was passing out… yet again.

Holt jumped and went to swing when Isaac held his arm in place. "O-oh… s-sorry… uncle."

Isaac let Holt's arm go once he was sure that he wasn't going to get punched. "It's alright Holt, you're tired, I can see that."

He nodded, Holt stood up to stretch but stumbled slightly. Heath was right there to make sure he didn't fall. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs."

Holt didn't have the energy or will to argue. Sleep was nice, he didn't feel anything there either. But it was more blissful than anything. He missed a step and nearly tripped up the stairs. When did they get here? When did  _he_  get here? "Holt, you okay?" Oh, that was Heath.

"Heath..." Once they reached the top of the stairs and were headed to the guest bedroom, he spoke again. "I don't feel  _anything_." He confessed. "I haven't felt anything for days… nights… is this living? Unliving?"

Heath was shocked, he was skeptical about the pills doing anything for his well-being, but he didn't realize that it made him numb to existing. "A form of it… kinda. Holt… I love you."

"What?" Holt was trying to comprehend what was being said to him, but it was becoming increasingly hard to keep his thoughts together. "Why?" He asked.

"You're my cousin just as much as Jackson is and… I, I just wanted you to know that someone does care about you." He did his best to get Holt to the bedroom before he passed out completely.

When Holt finally reached the bed, he sighed and was contented immediately. "He-ath?"

"Yeah?" He answered right away, fixing the blanket over the other.

"Love-you-too." He mumbled, finally surrendering to the inevitable sleep.


	10. ( X )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Coarse language, possible fatality. You have been warned.
> 
> A/N: Hello everyone! I apologize yet again for the delay in updates, however this is the final chapter that ties everything together. A huge thank you goes out to all of you who gave kudos, read, commented, etc. I appreciate your support! Without further ado, please enjoy!

**★·.·´¯`·.·★ Monster High ★·.·´¯`·.·★**

"Good afternoon ghouls... and guys!" Spectra Vondergiest floated towards the cafeteria table where the majority of the ghouls and mansters were having lunch. Frankie Stein, Lagoona Blue, Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura were seated along one side while some of the guys were seated on the other side. Those guys being Clawd Wolf and Gil. "The table seems to be missing some students..." She mumbled in thought.

"Spectra," Clawdeen rolled her eyes and shielded her lunch from Draculaura, she had a couple meat snacks on her tray and didn't want the peppy, vegan vampire to faint... again this week. "if you're looking for some gossip, this ain't the right table."

"Not gossip per se," she interjected. "have any of you seen Holt? Or Jackson? Or Heath come to think of it..." She wanted to catch him, now that he was officially separated from Jackson Jekyll. Maybe do an interview? He seemed to have gone...  _ghost_. "Think of it as... one student concerned for another's well-being and progress."

Lagoona shared a glance with Gil and they were both skeptical. "Not really sure what you're fishing for, love... but we don't know anything. Haven't seen either one of 'em."

Frankie stared at her  _iCoffin_  mercilessly. "He hasn't called me... I asked him to call me nights ago." Not once had he called her when she asked him to. Despite the fact that he chased her with flirtatious compliments, he respected her privacy enough to not ask around for her cellular number from another student. He easily could have and right now she wouldn't care if he did... she had this feeling maybe, just maybe he wasn't okay? If only she could convince him to talk to her.

"How many nights ago was this?" Spectra questioned, clutching her notepad, prepared to write down all the details.

Clawd bit down on his lip and looked at his ghoulfriend Draculaura. She seemed just as annoyed with Spectra as he did. She opened her mouth briefly but shut it again. "Look Spectra," Clawd had more insight on the whole swap of the dual natures than any of them. "how Holt or Jackson are doing, isn't any of your concern, or anyone else's for that matter. You should respect their privacy at this time."

She peered into his soul... or so it felt like. "You know more than you're letting on. I can see it."

Spectra was a very keen observer indeed but it only made Clawd more determined to keep the witch-doctor visit on the down-low. "You're right, I do. I know a lot more than anyone here."

Gillington raised a curious brow, though he wouldn't dare interrupt.

Frankie looked to Clawd as her eyes desperately searched his face for clues. "Is he okay?" She inquired softly. "I mean, are they okay?" The idea of the two of them separated still hadn't hit any of them yet.

Clawd wouldn't give details to Frankie or Spectra. Especially when it wasn't his place to give any to begin with. "Look, I'm not saying anything. Why? It's not my place  _that's_  why." He stood up from the table and put his big hands down, glaring specifically at Spectra. "Keep your damn self out of everyone's business... got it? Good."

Clawdeen could feel the intensity from where she sat - which was directly across from her brother. "Yeah. Get lost, Spectra." She added, letting her brother know that she supported his reason to keep them out of the loop.

Spectra heaved a sigh, knowing that she was defeated in this matter. "You don't have to be so rude about it!" She pouted and floated off quickly.

Clawd shared a look with Clawdeen and gave a smile. "Thanks."

Clawdeen gave a curt nod. "Anytime." She cleared her throat, "and whatever  _is_  going on... I hope if it's not okay... it will be soon."

The ghouls nodded eagerly. They only had the best intentions after all.

He lightly sighed, gathering the used wrappers and juice container on his tray. Clawd knew he had to get out of there before he felt guilty keeping sensitive information from them. "Me too. Later, ghouls!"

**★·.·´¯`·.·★ Monster High ★·.·´¯`·.·★**

The blue-teen heaved up all the contents of his stomach in the garbage bin just inside the doors of Monster High. During normal circumstances he might be trembling, but he did not have the energy to… was it energy he didn't have? Or the will? Holt knew that his feet were moving, he wasn't sure where he was going though. Everything felt foggy… he felt so out of it.

He walked right past his locker… he was headed upstairs?

"Holt!" Jackson turned around to follow him but he was gone just as quickly as he appeared. "What the hell?" He questioned, though no one could answer him.

The fresh air hit Holt suddenly, did he leave the school? He looked down and almost instantly got vertigo. He was on the roof of Monster High. One of the taller ones, it had multiple layers after all.

_'Jump… you're only holding him back.'_ Holt knew it was true, he wouldn't dare bring Jackson down. If he… did this, he would never hurt him again.

"Holt Hyde!" The sudden shout made him falter near the edge to which he was pulled from.

"Jackson?!" He was equally startled. He didn't know that he came all the way up here. "Just go!" The last thing he wanted to do was physically see Jackson.

"Holt… what the hell are you thinking?!" It was Jackson's turn to yell at… essentially himself. A part of himself, really.

"I wasn't… I haven't been… for days. I can't think… I can't eat... I can't sleep." He stopped himself, he didn't want Jackson's pity.

Jackson took a couple steps towards Holt. "Listen… Holt, we can get help. Together..."

"Don't come any further!" He yelled out. "Don't… Jackson, you have to leave."

"I will never leave you!" Why did this feel like he was arguing with himself? "I will never leave you alone again. Come with me, please… I'll fix everything..."

"You can't do that, Jay! You can't keep doing this... fucking fixing everything. Stop!" Holt was frustrated, he burst into flame for a moment, shortly after a tear rolled down his cheek. "I was  _so_  wrong, Jackson… god, I was wrong about everything! I was wrong to ignore you and Deuce, I-I took you for granted. Your wonderful, smart brain, I took it all for granted. I didn't mean to, you thought I hated you? Fuck, I admired you, I always have… look, Jackson…  _Jay…_  there are so many good things that have happened to you since we separated..." He swallowed what seemed to be a lump in his throat.

Jackson shook his head, he wanted to prove Holt wrong… but he couldn't. In a strange way, Holt was right. He was able to further his relationship, he could listen to and appreciate music at any volume… but he still felt empty. "Holt, please..."

Holt rested his hand on Jackson's shoulder. "Let me go, Jay… you don't need me." He wiped away a tear that Jackson let fall. "I appreciate you so much more now… and let's face it, I'll need you far sooner than you'll ever need me."

"Holt, I need you too!" he blurted out. He knew that Holt would challenge him… he needed to think of reasons that he would need Holt in 3... 2... 1-

"Why would  _you_  need  _me_ , Jackson?" Holt looked to his other half with pure disbelief. "You're grasping at nothing, face it. Please… I'm so sick and tired of feeling sick and tired." He begged Jackson, "Please… just let me end me. You're the better half, you always have been… you don't need me anymore."

He stepped away from Jackson and headed back towards the ledge. "Wait!"

Holt heaved a sigh. Why couldn't Jackson see this as clear as he could? "What?" He growled.

"I'll make you a deal!" Jackson was slowly losing this hostage situation. Logically, he knew this. But his heart couldn't let Holt go through with it. With his…  _their_  suicide.

Holt turned to face Jackson, he looked tired. "Make your attempt. You got two minutes."

This was not the time for Jackson to freeze, albeit that was exactly what he did. "H-Holt!" He said finally. "Let's get back together!"

"What the fuck?" Holt replied dryly. He had a feeling he knew what Jackson said but the way he delivered it made him feel uncomfortable.

"We'll go back to the witch doctor… join me, again. Please… I… I miss you Holt. I haven't felt complete since you left, either." He hoped that his vague plea worked. Judging by his face, it hadn't. "Holt..."

Holt shook his head lightly. "Jay, I'm gonna need more to go on than vague words. That's not enough."

"If! If – by chance – we switch back to being one-and-the-same and you are still… feeling like this," Jackson swallowed a hard lump in his throat. "you can end… you. Or us. Whatever. You gotta try coming back to me first."

Holt tried to think about what Jackson was saying, but his brain felt so fuzzy. "A-alright… Ja-ay..." He was finding it hard to breathe…

Jackson watched as Holt fainted after their negotiation, luckily he caught him before he hit the ground of the roof-top and took a sigh of relief. Never in his life/unlife or whatever had he thought he'd talk himself out of suicide.

**★·.·´¯`·.·★ Monster High ★·.·´¯`·.·★**

Eleanor heaved a sigh as she read the pill bottle Heath brought. "I cannot believe how quick those normie-doctors are to push medications. Instead of 'fixing' the way he felt… it pushed him to commit suicide."

Holt hadn't really 'come-to' just yet. He was still out of it from fainting on the roof-top. Though Jackson was the nervous one this time. "Please Eleanor… he's fading… I don't know if it's for good or not."

Heath didn't realize that Holt may have taken more than his one dose daily. He was clearly determined to end himself if that were the case…

"Holt? Holt… can you hear me dear?" She asked him, shining a small light into one eye, then the other. Only this time, he didn't respond very well. "You, big lug." She pointed to Deuce, whom had driven them here. "Bring him to the room, quickly."

Deuce picked up an unconscious Holt bridal-style and set him down on the surface Eleanor asked him to. "Will he be-"

"I don't know but you must leave." She ordered him and Deuce did as he was told. He came out of the room to a teary-eyed Jackson, hugging Heath.

"She took over… I tried to ask if he would be okay but," Deuce looked down. "she told me to leave."

They would just have to wait. Oh the waiting game could be so cruel.

**★·.·´¯`·.·★ Monster High ★·.·´¯`·.·★**

Once Holt opened eyes next he saw the familiar witch doctor hovering above him. She seemed pleased. "Hello." She greeted.

"With all due respect ma'am..." Holt began. "kill me."

Her jaw-dropped. "I will do no such thing!" She folded her arms over her chest. "As a matter of fact, I spent the last half hour trying to save your life, you foolish imbecile."

Holt gulped and decided it was best to wallow in silence.

"Now, you're going to drink this potion and it will bring you two back together – with modifications. Better ones than you had before." She urged him.

He looked at her wearily. "You're sure it'll be better?"

Her features softened. "Yes, dear. You have my honest word." Holt nodded and downed the potion right there. It was quite refreshing… until he felt his head throb. "You kept going on about wanting to take most of the pain for him this time, while you were out."

Holt didn't remember rambling, but it's possible he did. So many thoughts were swirling around at once.

"You will take the brunt of this, for him." She hoped he was ready to brace himself for the whirlwind of pain he was about to experience.

**★·.·´¯`·.·★ Monster High ★·.·´¯`·.·★**

No one was prepared for the amount of screaming, cursing and crying that came from Holt before he finally passed out and re-became one with Jackson. "H-holy fuck," he breathed, adjusting his glasses. "Holt, oh man… ouch."

Eleanor was glad to see that Jackson hadn't been affected much, that's exactly how Holt wanted it. "There's a few adjustments that have been made. Think of this as… a 'You 2.0' if you will. You have one hundred percent communication with one another by mind-link. You will be able to warn one another or ask one another to come out and transform on the spot… no more musical trigger, so you both can enjoy listening to music and upon transition, you will feel less horrible."

Jackson was astonished. "That's wonderful, thank you so much."

Deuce brushed the blonde peek-a-boo bangs out of Jackson's face. "How do you feel, babe?"

Jackson gave a so-so gesture. "I'm alright, I mean… I think Holt took most of the pain in that round. I… I don't feel empty anymore." He cleared his throat. "Thank you Eleanor, none of this would be possible without you. And without your help, Holt might've been a goner."

She gave him a warm smile. "He would've been, you're right. But he'll be fine, because his other half cared about him, even though you were doing better without him."

Jackson held up a hand in protest. "No. Without Holt, there's no Jackson. And without Jackson, there's no Holt. We're a package deal, always have been and always will be."

_'Jay?'_ The brunette was startled by the perfectly clear mind-link. It was as if Holt was speaking directly to him.

_'I'm here, Holt.'_ All he had to do was think his response, as if he were to say it out loud and it worked!

_'Home, sweet home. I have newly gained respect for you, my better half. I love you as my brother. Can you accept this... truce?'_

_'Of course I can Holt, together forever. Okay?'_

_'Together forever – YEEAAAHH!'_

Jackson winced from Holt's yelling via mind-link, however, he couldn't remember a time he felt better in his existence.

**THE END**


End file.
